A Fox's Baby
by Weaver of light
Summary: Naruto is a tormented sixteenyear old in his world. He's been beaten, chased, and has very few friends. Untill he meats Kyuubi. Better review inside. AU Yaoi that means BoyxBoy don't like don't read but you never know you might like it.
1. A Hard Night

Summary: Naruto is a sixteen year old who has it hard in his world. He's chased, beaten, and has few friends in the sea of anger. He's loved before but it never worked like he planed. This time seems diffrent though. Maybe this time it'll work. Little does he know 'this time' is further away then he thinks.

Seel: Hey everybody.

Weaver of light: OMG!!!!! I FINALLY GO IT UP!!!!!

Seel: How much sugar did you have?

Weaver of light: A LOT!!!!! Not the point though!!! This is my first published fanfic but actually my third typed. Please review and I would LOVE a beta if anyone is intrested. OH yeah i don't own Naruto cause if I did Kiba and Naruto would be together and Sakura would beat the crap out of Sasuke not love him. NOW GO AND READ MWA HAHAHAHA!!!

Ryuu: NO MORE SUGAR DANMIT!!!!!!

* * *

Naruto woke as a piece of chalk hit his head. His ocean blue eyes now bloodshot with lack of sleep slowly opened.

"Naruto from now own we'll leave the sleeping for after class right?" The brunet teacher called. Naruto looked at his teacher and saw that the scarred man was completely serious. Naruto bowed his head.

"Sorry Mr. Iruka it won't happen again." The mans brown eyes softened as he went back to teaching the lesson. Most of the class snickered at how easily Mr. Iruka believed Naruto even they knew that Naruto would do it again. How anybody but that Nara kid could be so lazy at sixteen no one knew. The fact is that Naruto wasn't lazy, far from it actually, but he got no sleep last night because,

_The blonde teen ran down the street gasping for breath. His legs were burning with every step he took. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up when he heard shouts behind him. This spurred him on. He would not be beaten again by the stupid civilians who hated him. He ran still wondering why they treated him so. He was an orphan cause both his parents died before he could remember. They said his mom died during birth and the father killed himself from the grief six years later but Naruto didn't remember him cause of the sadness he felt that day. Everyone hated Naruto cause of it. His parents were the town's pride and joy. His mom was the daycare lady that all the kids loved and the mothers worshiped. His father was the most famous business man to be born here. He put so much money and time into the town that he began calling them his precious people. He left a note telling them to leave his assets open to his son but the board said that it was a fake by someone close to the family so they blamed the god father, the Uchia family leader. The uchiha's not only also owned many businesses and donated money to the town but also severed as the main police inside this town. He backed down and said that he never planed to take the kid in seeing as he was bad for business. Itachi the prodigy of the family who absolutely adored Naruto was furious with his dads actions, so in the middle of the night he took out a gun and walked to his parents room. He talked to them for a bit hiding the gun behind his back and asked one more time if they could bring Naruto into the family but again his father refused and said he had the families backing so Itachi altered his plans a bit. He went to the other part of the hundred acre estate for the immediate family such as aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, and grandparents and killed them first a bullet for each and no more all the while cursing his families name and hardheartedness to leave a defenseless six year old on the street. He then went back to the house that held his parents rooms and opened the door. His mom stirred and flicked on the lights. When she saw Itachi covered in blood she screamed. His father then woke up to see his son covered in the blood of his family._

_"I-Itachi what have you done?"_

_"I have eliminated the bastards who held Naruto in the light of loathing and harsh injustice. Now leaves only two."_

_"I-I-Itachi I-I'll let Naruto in the family just put the gun down."_

_"And then you'll kick him out when I'm in jail or do worse to him. I'm not letting your treatment of him go on like it has."_

_Itachi raised the gun pointing it at his parents. His eyes were cold and merciless as he pulled the trigger twice. Both of his parents feel back onto their bed with their eyes open and void of life. Itachi looked down at his blood drenched coat and turned away unable to face what he had done. When he looked back he saw his little brother. His brown eyes open and dancing with the feeling of fear. _

_"Ichi," the raven haired boy said shakily, "are-are you going to kill me too?" _

_Itachi looked at his innocent brother. "Sasuke I'm not going to kill you IF you answer my question truthfully. Do you understand?" Sasuke nodded his head firmly. "Do you think it is right what our parents are doing to Naruto seeing as he is your god brother?" Sasuke almost said the first thing that came to mind which was 'Of course mom and dad are always right', but he thought about it for a second. His brow knitted together in frustration as he tried to figure it out. He thought of the blond's actions, his age, and his parents reasons before coming to a shocking conclusion. His mom and dad were wrong. For the first time in his life his parents were wrong. What if it wasn't the first though. He started to question everything hew knew but he knew that was too much for tonight. He looked up at Itachi._

_"No." Itachi smiled and looked at his brother now very proud of him._

_"Just remember this if you hate anyone for growing up without parents blame me not Naruto." After that Itachi left never to be seen again. The press had cut what Sasuke said which was "My parents were wrong and death is what they deserved for doing that to Naruto." And made it say in a teary voice "My parents." Over and over again till finally finishing with "Death to Naruto!" _

_The paper said the reason that the family was killed was Itachi and some how the child Naruto was involved but the town had a field day and it got twisted till Naruto held the gun out of anger and tricked Itachi to take the blame. So now he not only took their source of income and caretaker of their children, for heaven forbid they do it themselves, but also their protection._

_Naruto snapped out of his memories by the sound of the mob getting closer and his legs were draining in strength. 'DANM IT ALL THAT TRAINING AND FOR WHAT!?!?!?!' he thought in his anger. He took classes to strengthen his defenses and boost his offense but a small part of him told him not to hurt them for what would that bring but more slander to his name? He would defend himself but that wouldn't do much to the large mob maybe five or six but behind him he heard twenty maybe thirty. It was like this every night since his father died and it never got better. He almost died multiple times only to be brought back from the brink by one of his only allies Dr. Tsunade who has been a friend of his family forever. This day was turning out to be no better. He turned down an alley and saw it reached a dead end. He looked around panicked and heard laughs behind him._

_"Looks like our little omen of death has run out of room to run." Naruto recognized the voice as one of his dads ex-employees._

_"Mitsugi I'm sorry you got fired but I didn't do it!" Mitsugi growled._

_"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER DIED!!!!! WE COUOLDN'T AFFORD OUR FOOD AND WE WERE ABOUT TO GET BACK ON TRACK THANKS TO THE UCHIAS!!!! BUT THEN YOU KILL THEM AND NOT ONLY DID WE LOSE OUR INCOME WE WERE ROBBED!!!! MY WIFE AND LITTLE GIRL WERE KILLED BY SOME OF THE CRIMINALS!!!!" Naruto flinched at the harsh words. He heard the steps as they got closer but he noticed a fire escape but it was out of his reach. He ran for the wall across from it and used jumped off the wall and used the boost to grab the fire escape before out of his reach. He climbed it people yelling at him to come back down and do himself a favor. He ran and found his friend Kiba's house. Kiba was the same age as Naruto but his parents kicked him out when he told the that he was bi. In fact his first boyfriend was Naruto but they broke it off when they realized they loved each other but more in a family sense. Now don't get them wrong. They had major and passionate make out sessions and they absolutely went mad without each other near, but they realized that after all that they cherished each other too much to let them risk their friendship. So they broke it off mutually and everyone was shocked cause they saw the two together. Their friends eventually understood why and said it was so cute. Both boys had grown REALLY protective of each other and anyone who wanted to date the other had to pass the test of the other which often had to deal with a seduction technique so far no one passed. He knocked and the dog boy came to answer in tho door._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT THIS LATE BASTARD!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!" Kiba yelled in his usual brash manner before opening the door. Naruto saw the boy from the blinding light and saw his brown spiked hair in its usual messy I just got up from sleeping with someone look but Naruto knew better. Kiba was still a virgin. He looked into the brunettes brown eyes that slowly went over the blond's body with horror written on his face._

_"Hey Kiba you mind if I come in? They found out where I lived again."_

_"Naruto look at yourself!" Naruto did and found out that he was covered in cuts, mud, streaks of blood, and his clothes were in taters._

_"I guess I want a shower too. Do you mind?"_

_"Naruto you know I don't mind that at all. Who did this to you?" The blonde just shrugged._

_"Same old same old. No peeking Kiba." He said in a joking manner before going in and pecking Kiba on the check who blushed redder than his tattoos. Naruto felt giddy that he could still do that to the Inazuka. He just prayed they both found someone who could do the same._

_"You know you would love if I peeked." Kiba shot back still beet red._

_"Maybe but um..i feel embarrassed to ask this, but do you have any extra clothes? These were my last." Kiba grimly nodded and went into his room. He came back with black silk boxers, a black 'Nightmare Before Christmas' tee, snug blue jeans with a tear in one knee, and a pair of gray tennis shoes. Naruto thankfully took them to the bathroom and he turned on the water with hot on full blast and a little bit of cold so it didn't boil him alive. He stripped and put his hand under the water to test the temperature. He was satisfied when the water started steaming and stepped into the shower. His muscles tensed at first with the sudden pressure but soon adjusted and relaxed. He let out a content sigh because of the water's soothing temperature and feel. He took Kiba's shampoo and added it to his hand and then used it to lather up his hair. It smelled intoxicating to Naruto. He looked at the bottle and it said that it was lavender. He chuckled to himself knowing Kiba used this every day but it was drowned out by Kiba's natural musk. He washed his body and steeped out and dried off and got dressed. He went out to find Kiba on the couch taking a drag from a cigarette._

_"KIBA!!!!" Kiba jumped at the sound of the blonde's voice. "Those are horrible for your health! Since when did you smoke?!?!?!"_

_"Since the first guy beside me made a move on you. I got scared and I was told this would help and it did for me."_

_"But Kiba..." the blonde was basically crying when Kiba turned to look at him. Kiba sighed and put the cigarette out. Naruto jumped and hugged him making him lose balance for a second before hugging back. "Thank you."_

_"No prob Naruto." He looked at the clock that said three thirty. "We should get back to bed school starts in three hours and you look dead tired." Naruto nodded into Kiba's chest. "Come on" He led Naruto to his bed and they laid down together and thats how they feel asleep._

That was Naruto's night and he woke up three hours later and went to school still sleep deprived. The bell rang for lunch and Naruto was about to walk out of the room when he was stopped by Iruka.

"Naruto please stay here for a second." Naruto groaned as the rest of the students left. "The food isn't going anywhere. Now why are you so tired today Naruto? It's not like you to fall asleep in class. Maybe goof off and not pay attention but not sleep." Naruto sighed. Nothing and he meant nothing got past Iruka.

"They found out where I lived again I spent most of the night running. I lost them and went to Kiba's house. By the time I got to bed it was three thirty." It was Iruka's turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I'm going to stay with Kiba for a bit till I find a new place." Iruka nodded his head.

"Thats all you may go to lunch."

"Thanks Iruka!" Naruto shouted when he left.

"IT'S AT SCHOOL NARUTO!!!! SHOW SOME RESPECT!!!!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry!" He ran down the hall and straight into Kiba who was on the way to see what was taking him so long. They both fell to the ground with Kiba bellow Naruto, and both were laughing by the time they hit the ground.

"In a rush Uzumaki?"

"I'm hungry!!!" The blonde defended. He lifted his head and grinned devilishly down at Kiba. Said brunette gulped and worry showed in his brown eyes.

"What is it Naruto?" Naruto grinned wider.

"I always knew you'd end up on bottom Kiba darling." Kiba's face turned more and more crimson as he thought over what Naruto had said. Then though he was highly embarrassed Kiba busted out laughing and Naruto soon joined in. A boy from the senior class was passing and gained a look of disgust on his face. Kiba looked up and knew the word that he was thinking and saw it forming on his lips. Time moved to a crawl as the teen pronounced the word.

"F-a-g-s." Kiba tried to hold on to Naruto but his grasp slipped and in an instant the senior was pressed against the wall and Naruto was fuming. Naruto pressed the teen against the lockers.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL KIBA A FAG!!!! HE LIKES GIRLS AS WELL AS GUYS AND HE SHOULD NEVER BE MADE FUN OF FOR LIKING ME!!!!!!" Naruto raised the guy by his collar. The prisoner of Naruto's grasp was visible shaking, scared shitless that the demon was this strong. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?!?!?!" the older teen fiercely nodded his head. Naruto let him go and he went to tell his friends that without warning he was almost killed by the town's demon. Kiba slowly walked over to the angry Naruto.

"Naruto calm down it's just a name. I'll be fine." He stated slowly and sincerely trying to calm Naruto down. Naruto turned a bit of red could be seen in his eyes. "Nar-ru-ruto your eyes!" Naruto sighed and looked down ashamed of himself.

"I-I I'm sorry I haven't gotten this angry for a long time." Naruto swallowed trying to get the knot in his throat gone.

"It's okay Naruto I'm here." Kiba said hugging the blonde. "You okay?"

"No I'm hungry!." Naruto's stomach growled and he pulled away from Kiba. "Onward to lunch!!!" He said grabbing Kiba's wrist and pulled the laughing brunettes body to the lunch room.

* * *

Seel: Well Weaver of light cashed from the sugar rush but please review. Yes this is rated M because of later chapters please be patient. Till the next chapter which will be posted after five reviews it's already typed.

Weaver of light: Yes I know I'm evil!

Ryuu: HE'S ALIVE!!!!!

Seel: He was never dead and *Kicks weaver of light's side* he's out again.


	2. Kyuubi

Weaver of light: Hey it's me again. I was a little mean when i said five reviews before you got a chance to like it so a bonus for you a second chapter in the same day. Aren't I great?

Ryuu: *sarcastically* And isn't he modest? Seriously the only guy wit a bigger ego than him is Sasuke.

Weaver of light: Don't you dare compair me to that bastard!!!!

Ryuu: Then don't act like it.

Weaver of light: HIME!!!!!

Ryuu: DOBE!!!

Seel: While those two kill each other enjoy. We still don't own Naruto.

* * *

Unbeknown to the blonde, the whole scene was watched by a friend of the senior Naruto pinned against the lockers. He looked over at his other friend who was busy making out with his redheaded boyfriend. He coughed loudly.

"Shukaku!"The boy with the silver died hair looked at him a little ticked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KYUUBI!?!?! I'M KINDA BUSY!!!!"

"Detach yourself from your toy and tell me that kids name." He said pointing at the blonde grabbing the brunette's wrist and marching off. Shukaku made his way over to Kyuubi.

"First of all he's my boyfriend not my toy! And secondly I don't know him. Gaara he looks about your age. Do you know him?" Gaara looked at the blonde marching towards the cafeteria and blushed.

"That's Naruto. He's the one who encouraged me to talk to you for the first time." Shukaku looked stunned.

"That's THE boy?!?!? The one you said helped you find your way to me and you could never replace him and a bunch of other mushy crap like that?!?!?!?" Gaara nodded. Kyuubi's expression darkened.

"Well I'm sorry Gaara but he must pay for what he did to Seel." Both of the lovers nodded their head. Everybody knew not to mess with Kyuubi when he was like this.

"I'll tail him till I get him alone. Tell the others to meet at the usual spot." Shukaku nodded his head. And Kyuubi started to trail the boy. He followed him to the lunch room and sat close enough to see and hear everything.

Naruto sat down with his friends. Closest to him of course was Kiba the two nearly impossible to separate. Next to Kiba was Hinata Hyuuga. A small shy girl that had purple hair and lavender eyes with no pupils. She was often mistaken for blind but her father, like all males of her family, carried the dominate gene that caused this formation in the eyes. She, though shy, was very beautiful and kind. She was trying to be an artist or a writer. She was very good at art and writing but she had a stutter so was not going to be a teacher which is what she wanted to do when she was younger. Next to her was Shino. The guy showed no emotions and hid his face behind his high collared shirt and his eyes behind his glasses. He was studying to be a biologist. Next to him was Ino a skinny blonde that had a mouth as big as her ego but a heart to match, even if it didn't show sometimes. She was studying and honing her skills to become a journalist. Next to her was her boyfriend Choji. He was a big boy who ate as much as he weighed but most of his weight was muscle and you didn't want to get him mad. He was trying to become a chef. To Naruto's left first their was Sakura. She, when he first met her, was a screaming pink haired banshee, but she realized that her actions were hurting her old friends, Ino, and others trying to be her friend, Naruto. So she changed her ways. She became sweeter and tried harder to help others. She had proven herself over and over again. She was trying to become a doctor. Next to her was Hinata's cousin Neji Hyuuga. He used to be a hard ass and spout nonsense about not being able to change but Naruto changed that. Now he was learning to become a psychiatrist. Next to him was his girlfriend Tenten. She was the daughter of a weapon maker and trainer. She loved his work and planed to take over when she could but she wanted to make sure she knew about the mechanics and engineering behind it. Next to her was an over excited boy with big unsightly eyebrows and a bowl cut, his name was Rock Lee. He was training to become a gym teacher. The last member of their group went to college last year thanks to his grades. They sat and talked about classes and what they were going to do this weekend and other things that bored Kyuubi half to death. He sat there looking at the blonde and at some point it changed from having to watch him to wanting to.

He started to notice the small things the blonde did. How he cocked his head do the side when he was confused, how even when insulted was smiling, how his lips formed each word, and how for some reason you could never see his ears under that mop of hair. Kyuubi soon found himself captivated and he had no clue why.

Kiba stood up along with the rest beside Naruto. "Hurry up Naruto."

"Go on. I'll meet up with you guys later." He said around another mouthful of food. Kiba nodded and left with the rest of their friends. This was the chance Kyuubi was waiting for. He got up and sat next to Naruto.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Naruto jumped when he spoke. He didn't see or hear the person come sit next to him. He swallowed his food and looked at the older kid.

"Naruto. What's yours?"

"Kyuubi but my friends call me Kyuu, well when there not mad at me at least." He smiled at Naruto. Naruto noticed the boys sharp K9s. He looked the boy in front of him. He was easily a senior and his hair was a dark crimson color and it was cut short and put into spikes. He had whisker tattoo's, three on each cheek. All that combined with his smile made him look like a fox. He had on a red hoodie with a fox in gold ghosting across it. He had black jeans on. "Naruto I saw what you did to Seel and I'm telling you now we're going to get you for it. I just felt like you deserved a warning. I wanted you to have time to come up with an excuse so your friends don't confront us and get hurt. You try to skip school we'll find you." Naruto looked at him shocked then hung his head.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Now Kyuubi was shocked. The kid just asked where did he want the kid to go to get the crap beat out of him.

"What, You're not going to freak and try to run?"

"No, I just ask that if you kill me please make it fast."

"Look Naruto we may be mad at you but we're not killers. We never planed on hurting you that badly. Why would you think that?" The older boy was shocked to say the least. Not only had the boy said he was willing to be beat up, he thought that they planed on beating him to death! And he said it so nonchalant that it sounded like a daily occurrence.

"It wouldn't be the first time people have tried." Naruto mumbled as he got up and left. Kyuubi sat there shocked as the blonde left. He sat there till he felt a presence next to him.

"Kyuu I did what you said we'll meet after school." Shukaku said.

"It's off Shukaku. Tell the others. This kid's been through too much already."

"What do you mean?" Shukaku asked knowing it must be serious to make Kyuubi call off a punishment.

"He was willing to get the shit beat out of him and do you know his only request?" Shukaku gave him a confused look. "That we kill him quickly." Shukaku's face grew dark and shocked. "Never mind keep the punishment on but bring Seel instead. He needs to learn some people you don't mess with and from now on Naruto's under my protection." Shukaku smirked.

"Is there something you're not telling me Kyuu?"

"I honestly don't know. I'll follow Naruto some more and see." He got up and left. He followed Naruto out to the courtyard and saw him sit with his friends. He took a chance and walked over. They all looked at him as he walked over and Naruto tensed for a second but only Kyuubi and Kiba noticed. Kyuubi stopped in front of Naruto, and Kiba let out a guttural growl.

"What do you want? If it's about your senior friend he deserved it." Kiba said. Kyuubi shook his head.

"Naruto I came to tell you the whole things off. No need to worry." Naruto smiled and Kyuubi knew there was defiantly something warming his heart at the smile, but he wasn't sure if he should follow it.

"Thank you Kyuu." Naruto said. That was it, being called Kyuu by the blonde sent Kyuubi over the edge. He had to have the blonde, hold him, and kiss him! God the rest of the Biju were going to never let this go, but their cold hearted leader has fallen head over heels in love. He fought down the urge to blush.

"Ummm.... Naruto do you...I mean would you....are you doing anything tonight?" Kyuubi braced himself for the answer.

"No not in particular. Why Kyuu?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side. That little head cock made him so much cuter that Kyuubi couldn't fight the blush tinting his cheeks.

"Do you want to hang out or something. I mean that we could go get dinner or go to the movies or whatever else you choose but you don't have to if you don't want." Kyuubi stood there wanting to just go under a rock and die. 'FUCK!! Just sound more like a tiny girl with a major crush why don't I?!?! God I know he's going to say no. What if he's straight!?! Why didn't I try to figure this out before I asked him?!?!? God I'm stupid!!!! Worse what if he had a boyfriend?!?!?!?!' Kyuubi was sweating and his breathing changed a bit. Kiba got in front of Naruto looking at Kyuubi with hate in his eyes.

'This idiot is trying to play with Naruto! Well he'll never pass the test later on.' A devious smile played across Kiba's face.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do Kyuu."

"Where do you live?" Naruto looked at Kiba to ask if he could tell him. Kiba nodded and Naruto jumped on the balls of his heels. He took out a sheet of paper and wrote down Kiba's address since that is where Naruto was staying.

"Here. What time?" Naruto said handing the paper to Kyuubi around Kiba, who in Naruto's opinion was being way over protective.

"Is seven good? I have to take care of some business before that."

"Sure."

"See you then Naruto." Kyuubi waved and walked off as calmly as humanly possible. Naruto sat back down on the bench and looked at Kiba.

"Kiba you can calm down he's gone." Kiba huffed and sat down next to Naruto.

"So what was called off Naruto?" Neji asked and everyone looked surprised forgetting about that part of the conversation.

"His friends and he were going to beat the crap out of me for what I did to their friend. I wonder why he called it off." Everyone looked at him like he was stupid.

"You're joking." Ino said.

"What?"

"GOD BOYS ARE SO DENSE!!!! I THOUGHT GAYS WOULD BE BETTER BUT NOOO!" Ino stormed off. Sakura laughed.

"What she means is that he likes you."

"Kyuu like me? No way he's not gay."

"How do you know, gaydar or something?" Choji asked.

"No he's just way to hot."

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME NARUTO!?!?! AIN'T I HOT!?!?!" Kiba screamed in the blonde's ear.

"Yes Kiba you are but he's on another level completely. I mean did you see his body?" Kiba looked down.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Kiba baby even if he is hot he still doesn't hold a candle to you. You'll find someone."

"Who?" Naruto shook his head.

"You people call me dense!" He said glancing at Hinata. Sakura nodded her head and laughed. Shino and Neji just shook their heads and walked away as the bell rang.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing Kiba. Can you walk me to class?" Hinata asked

"Yeah sure." He go't up and went with Hinata.

* * *

Ryuu: Did you like? Well TELL US IN A REVIEW!!

Wever of light: *Rubbing chin* You have a mean left hook. Your just lucky I don't hit girls Ryuu.

Ryuu: *Growls* I can make your other eye match the black and blue one.

Seel: Well untill next time. Have a good day/night.

Weaver of light: I'll make you eat those words Ryuu!!!!


	3. Present and Past

Weaver of Light: It took me forever to get this one up but it finally is.

Ryuu: You weren't the only one.

Weaver of Light: Oh yeah thanks to Shifter-of-time and Vincent9679

Seel: We don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kyuubi walked to his car after the last period of school ended. He got in the car and drove down town to his group's usual spot, the scrapyard. He drove his silver convertible with the top down. When he got to the scrapyard, he got out and walked into the scrapyard. In it were a group of teens. They were all about eighteen years old and had tattoos marking that they were part of the Biju.

"Hey, where's the Naruto brat!?!?!" the one named Seel yelled. No one answered, knowing the change of plans. Kyuubi nodded and Shukaku and Luna grabbed Seel by the arms and brought him to the middle of the scrapyard. "WHAT THE HELL KYUUBI!?!?!"

"You are being punished for your treatment of Naruto, who is under my protection!" Seel's face dropped and he knew he was going to get it, **HARD**.

"He's under your protection?" Seel asked, making sure he heard right. Kyuubi nodded. He held out his hand and Ralin gave him a heavy chain.

"Thank you, Ralin." He started to swing the chain and stepped up to Seel. "Since you didn't know Naruto was under my protection, the punishment will be swift." Some of the Biju groaned, wanting to see slow pain but knew he must not be in the mood for it. He swung the heavy chain across Seel's face, breaking his jaw. Seel screamed in pain and a couple of teeth flew out of his mouth. Blood dripped out of his mouth and tears fell down his face. The rest of the Biju gulped because, besides Shukaku and Kyuubi, Seel had the most tolerance for pain. If he screamed from only one hit, Kyuubi must be **really** pissed. "Let that be a lesson to everyone, mess with Naruto and you get punished. Don't let me catch you doing it either 'cause I will beat the shit out of you then and there! Now if there is any business or complaints, take it up with Shukaku. I have to leave before I'm late." He turned and basically ran to his car and drove to his house. Both of his parents were at work.

He ran into his room and changed. He put on his Nightwish t-shirt, along with skin tight jeans, hoping that Naruto would like what he saw. He put in his black onyx stud tongue piercing and his silver earrings. He spiked his hair and washed his face. Then, he left a note on the counter telling his parents he would be back later. He ran outside and got into his car and left for Kiba's house, where Naruto was currently staying. A few minutes later he pulled into the drive way of the house. It was in a pretty nice part of town. It had two stories and it was painted white with beige borders on the door and windows. He could see Naruto running across the living room through the windows and yelling at someone. 'His parents must be home. Hope they like me.' Kyuubi thought as he got out of the car. He went to the door and knocked. He braced himself for the attack of a father or concern of a mother but that never came, because instead of an attack or a concerned mother, it was Kiba. Kiba answered the door without a shirt on. Kyuubi's face dropped as Kiba yelled over his own shoulder.

"NARUTO! KYUU'S HERE HURRY UP!!!!"

"Almost done!!" Kyuubi heard Naruto yell from somewhere in the house.

"Um, Kiba why are you at Naruto's house with your shirt off?"

"This is my house, not his." It clicked in Kyuubi's head, the looks Kiba gave Naruto, the way they were always next to each other, and the way Naruto looked at Kiba before giving Kyuubi his address. Naruto came bounding into the doorway.

"Hey Kyuu! Be back before midnight Kiba." Naruto kissed the brunette on the cheek and went outside closing the door behind him. "So where do you want to go Kyuu?"

"Forget it Naruto! Just fuckin' forget it!!" Kyuubi was about to storm off until he saw water pool up in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm sorry that I wasted your time Kyuubi." Naruto said and prepared to go back into the house.

"Naruto wait, I didn't mean to blow up on you. I just thought you would've told me before you agreed to this."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I just wish you told me you had a boyfriend so I could've invited him too." Naruto looked at Kyuubi and laughed.

"Kiba's not my boyfriend!"

"He's not!?!?!"

"No, it's complicated, but I'm in between boyfriends at the moment," Naruto looked at Kyuubi, "I must say, you're a very accepting person."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not disgusted that I'm gay."

"Naruto I was hoping you would say that." Naruto stared at him for a second.

"Wow my friends were right. I am dense!" Naruto said as Kyuubi chuckled. "So where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to the brick oven across town for Italian." Naruto tensed. He wasn't allowed in most restaurants and that place was worse than most.

"I'm not so sure. I'm kinda broke."

"Don't worry, I have money and my dad owns the place." Naruto put on one of his pseudo smiles.

"Sure let's go." He got into Kyuubi's car and Kyuubi drove down to the restaurant. After a while of driving Kyuubi looked at Naruto. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier. Kyuubi frowned.

"So I'm not special enough to get dressed up for?"

"I don't have any clothes. These are actually Kiba's."

"Why don't you ask your parents for some?" The blond turned and looked out the window so his date wouldn't see his tears.

"My parents are dead." Kyuubi felt a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat.

"Sorry." Kyuubi said as they pulled up to the restaurant. "So now you stay with Kiba's parents, right?" Another tear escaped the blond.

"No, I don't stay with Kiba's parents either. His dad is dead, and his mom disowned him because he was bi." Naruto hugged his knees to his chest. "It's all my fault that he got kicked out. I came on to him and he just agreed. If I would have let him be, he would still have his family." Kyuubi parked the car.

"Naruto, I don't think he blames you, and if his family treats him like that for being bi, then he should be glad he left for you. His family is made of bastards and bitches."

"Not all of them. His uncle and aunt are cool and so is his sister. They all give him money. He works and buys only what he needs to live a normal life." Kyuubi opened his car door, got out, and walked to Naruto's door.

"They sound cool," Kyuubi said while opening Naruto's door. Naruto nodded but didn't say anything. The closer he and Kyuubi got to the door, the more his breath shallowed. Half way there he gripped Kyuubi's hand hard. Kyuubi didn't pull away cause he could tell the blonde was scared. "What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto shook his head fiercely as if saying to drop it. Kyuubi just let it drop but didn't stop worrying about his blond. When they got to the door Naruto hid behind Kyuubi and he would have thought it cute if it wasn't for the blonde's hyperventilating and shaking. When they got in he seemed to shrink into Kyuubi's back.

"Hey Kyuu." The man in front said.

"Hey, table for two and put it on dad's tab."

"Two?"

"Yeah I have a date."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Um, about that. . . .it's not a girl." The man's jaw hit the floor.

"Kyuu you're. . . .?"

"Yeah."

"When did you figure this out?"

"Today mainly."

"Well, whoever he is, he's lucky to have you. Is he meeting you here later?"

"Actually, he's just shy." Kyuubi said while pulling Naruto from behind him.

"Hello sir!" Naruto said, bowing stiffly. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. No one but the extremely wealthy bowed anymore. The guy's features hardened and he squared his jaw.

"Kyuubi, you and your 'date' should go somewhere else to eat." Kyuubi was, to say the least, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'll leave," Naruto said, never moving from his bow. He stood up and looked at Kyuubi. "I'll call Kiba. You can stay here and eat."

"Yeah that's right filth. Call your little lover of death and leave our Kyuu alone!" the man said sternly.

"Naruto go outside. I'll be there in a second, so don't call Kiba," Kyuubi said between gritted teeth. Naruto nodded sadly and went outside. "WHERE DO YOU GET OFF INSULTING MY DATE AND HIS FRIEND!!!"

"Listen to me, Kyuu. That thing is no person and you need to dump him like the piece of trash he is."

"Where is my father?!?" The man's spirit dropped. The boss would never drop this, but he would drop him.

"Um, now there is no need to bring him into this." Kyuubi grinned. His father didn't know. . .yet.

"Yes, there is. Where is he?"

"Look, just ignore what I said. You and your date can eat here okay? Just don't bring your father into this!"

"I'll just look for myself." Kyuubi said storming past the man to the back.

Naruto waited out front like he was told to when he saw four drunks leaving the bar next door. They stunk of their liquor as they came closer to Naruto.

"Look!, It's the little demon brat!!!" Naruto stood up and quickly backed up till he was pressed against the wall.

"I don't want any trouble," he said even though his eyes started to change because his instincts were starting to take over.

"You have it though!" one said, breaking the glass container he was holding against the brick wall. They stumbled drunkenly toward him and his nails grew into claws.

"Stay away from me!" he warned them. They surrounded him and one charged him. By the time he got to Naruto, Naruto's instincts had fully taken over, so the fist that was thrown at Naruto was effortlessly dodged. Naruto raked his claws down the mans face and before he could scream Naruto gave him a punch to the stomach breaking his ribs and causing him to puke blood and pass out. Naruto let the man slip off his fist and down to the ground. Two of the final three charged him in an attempt to over power him. He gave one a hard kick to the face causing him to spin before hitting the ground out cold. The one with the broken bottle got in a good swipe while Naruto was distracted. He made a deep slash across Naruto's arm. Naruto gasped in pain.

"KYUU!!!!" He shouted his lover's name in surprise to himself. He turned around and in his fury clawed at the man. The man soon had shallow cuts across his face and torso. He fell to the ground screaming, and Naruto gave him a swift to the head knocking him out, probably giving him a concussion. The fourth drunk had lost his bravery and ran. Naruto looked at the sight in front of him, at what he had done. His hands started to shake. He clutched his sides, causing his nails to pierce his clothing and skin and beads of blood to form where there were cuts. Tears welled inside his eyes as he started to regain his own functions from his instincts. He left knowing that when Kyuubi came out he would hate Naruto after seeing this sight.

-Before Naruto fought the drunks-

Kyuubi just walked right into his father's main office in the back of the restaurant and he saw his father sitting in his chair. "HEY OLD MAN!!!!!!!"

The older man raised his head from his paper work."What is it Kyuubi? Did another one of my employees hit on you again? You know thats not an insult but a complement."

"No nobody's hitting on me, but one of them has royally pissed me off!"

"What did this one do?"

"He insulted my boyfriend!"

"He's just jealous Kyuubi."

"He flat out refused to serve him, and I know he's done it before. He called him a piece of trash!!!" Kyuubi's father stood up upon hearing this. He was pissed.

"HE DID WHAT?!?!?"

"He told Naruto and me to get out and not come back!!!" The man froze and fell back into his chair.

"N-Naruto?" Kyuubi's face twisted to one that was a mix between hate and sorrow.

"Let me guess, you're going to say that he's a monster too!"

"No, I would never say that about Naruto. I just thought he was dead."

"You know him?" Kyuubi asked, confused.

"Yes Kyuu I do, and you knew him too. He's Minato's son."

"THE MINATO?!?!?"

"Yes, my old apprentice until I felt like retiring to run this restaurant."

"He's that kid?" Kyuubi asked in a small voice.

"Yes, the kid who you felt it right to make fun of for not having a mother. The one you told would amount to nothing. The one that you laughed at when his father died and laughed even harder when they kicked him out on the street even though you had long forgot his name was Naruto." Kyuubi's heart sunk. He had been so cruel and an all around ass to that kid.

"I feel horri-" Kyuubi was cut off by the sound of Naruto screaming his name. Without another word to his father, he ran outside. When he got out of the restaurant, he saw a sight that frightened him. There were three drunks beat to a pulp and bleeding. 'Did Naruto do this?' He looked around for said blond but didn't see him anywhere. Then he noticed another splatter of blood and a trail leading away from the scene.

'Is that...Naruto's...._blood_?' Kyuubi bent over and lost what little lunch he did have at school. After he was done, he heard a voice behind him.

"If I told you where he went, would you go to comfort him or torture him?" Kyuubi turned around and saw a kid leaning against the wall of the Brick Oven. He wasn't short but wasn't very tall. His black hair was thrown into a haphazard pony tail, and his eyes looked like they were looking at nothing yet everything.

"What?"

"If I told you where Naruto is, would you go to comfort him or torture him?"

"Why do I have to answer to you... what's your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara. You have to answer me 'cause I won't let anyone go after Naruto if they want to hurt him. Especially because of the way he screamed your name in the state he was in. He's only done that for two people besides you. Kiba, for his love, and Sasuke, for his hate. I want to know which reason he had to scream for you."

"Well, I don't know. I just asked him out today so I don't think he could love me like he does Kiba, but I hope to god he doesn't hate me." Shikamaru's gaze ran him up and down.

"The blood trail ends soon." The red head opened his mouth to ask why. "Don't ask, he'll tell you not me." Kyuubi quickly shut his mouth. "He has a spot he usually goes to after an episode like this. Do you have a cell phone?" Kyuubi nodded his head. Shikamaru dug into his pocket and withdrew a business card he handed to Kyuubi. "It's too troublesome to write down my number every time I need to give it to someone. Call me if he isn't there and I'll list some more places. The first place is where he goes the most whenever he's around this part of town, the abandoned factory down the road. Do you know the one I'm talking about?"

"Yeah me and my friends go and smoke we-" Kyuubi stopped himself because this was Naruto's friend and he didn't know Naruto's preference on it., "forget I said anything." Shikamaru laughed.

"I'm fine with it, but you better stop 'cause shit like that annoys the hell out of Naruto." Kyuubi nodded his head while making a mental note. Kyuubi, wanting to make sure his blond was alright, ran off towards the factory without saying goodbye to Shikamaru. He ran, not even bothering to drive his car, but was at the factory in no time at all due to the urgency of all this and the short distance. Sometime when he was running it started raining and by the time he got to the factory it was pouring in sheets. His hair stuck in mats to his head and his breathing was shallow as he entered the factory.

"Naruto are you there?" he asked, in almost a whisper. He searched for the hidden light switch and found it, and he flicked on the lights. The lights he and his friends had put up turned on and illuminated the room. In the corner of the factory he saw a shadow move. "Naruto, is that you?" There was no answer. "Naruto please if it's you do something. I'm scared."

"Of what, me?!?" the shadow shouted, voice sounding harsh and pained, but it was obviously Naruto.

"Of what happened to you, for you, and that I'm losing you. Naruto please come out."

"You'll run when you see me," Naruto said, but his voice had softened.

"No I won't Naruto, I promise," Kyuubi said in the kindest voice he could muster. Naruto moved and came out into the light. He was in his clothes but they were torn and splatters of blood ran across them. His hands were covered in the dry liquid and one of his arms was partially covered in it. The blood was even caked on his hair, making parts of it the same color as Kyuubi's. "Dear god, Naruto." Naruto hung his head.

"I knew it, they all hate me and you're no different." Kyuubi walked forward.

"How much of it is yours?" Naruto looked at him, shocked.

"Only the stuff on my right arm and a little on my sides, but the last one is my fault."

"How did these heal so fast?" Naruto sighed and sat down.

"I've been wanting to tell you, but this feels way too soon. I don't think I have a choice though." Naruto pulled his knees to his chest. "When my mom and dad were young, even before they officially met, father developed a serum that was meant to give a human an extra strengthened immune system, more mental capacity, strength, the ability to go weeks without food easily, and quick healing from flesh wounds. Basically he made the super human serum. He needed multiple volunteers including himself of course, because he wouldn't ask anybody to do something he himself wouldn't do. I don't know the exact number or details but there was about ten people, maybe more who stepped up. I know of only three though. my dad, my mom, and Gaara's dad.

"The lead researcher beside my dad was Orochimaru. He didn't think a super human was needed, but he thought a super soldier was, so he modified the formula. It was supposed to add what the super human serum did before, but also add accuracy, even more strength, knowledge of all weapons and their uses, and he was supposed to be able to control them. It failed, no changes were present. My dad fired him and tried to get him arrested but he got away. My dad was apologizing to everybody when he met my mom. Then he took her on an apologizing dinner and they went from there. They were engaged when she got pregnant, but they noticed something was wrong. She went through six months of changing in one. In the middle of the next month, I was born. My mom died, and my dad did some painless test to see why I was so different and found the altered genes. It turned out that the serum altered my chromosomes so I was born as the ultimate super soldier, so when I'm cornered or threatened it kicks in and," Naruto shuddered, "you saw what happened. I didn't ask for this you know. People keep dying all around me and it's all my fault!" Tears were streaming down Naruto's face and Kyuubi embraced him.

"It'll be okay Naruto. I have you, and you have me." Kyuubi rubbed Naruto's back as he spoke. "Let's go back to the restaurant. My dad had no clue that you were being kicked out and is punishing anyone responsible." Naruto looked up at Kyuubi.

"I don't want anybody to lose their job cause of me."

"They're not losing their job cause of you. They messed up on their own and they deserve worse," Kyuubi said as Naruto smiled and got up.

"What about all the blood? Most will come of the rain but the stuff on my clothes." Kyuubi shrugged off his jacket and gave it to Naruto.

"I know it's wet but it'll hide your shirt."

"Thank you." Naruto said putting on Kyuubi's jacket. He inhaled Kyuubi's scent which was a smell of hickory mixed with adrenaline and sweat. Naruto's though was slightly feminine and had a scent of lavender under the stench of blood. Kyuubi put his arm around Naruto and started to walk when he noticed a smudge of something on Naruto's tan cheeks.

"What's that?" Naruto knew what he was looking at and smiled.

"You'll see, come on," he said pulling the older teen to the door. As soon as they got out side Naruto bent his head up the rain splashed across his face and makeup started to run down his face. Soon six tattoos identical to Kyuubi appeared, three on each cheek.

"When did you get these Naruto?"

"When I was born my nails scratched me like this and the scars never went away."

"Wow," Kyuubi said as he rubbed them with his thumb. Naruto moaned at the touch. His hand shot up and grabbed Kyuubi's harshly.

"Don't do that unless you want me to lose myself to my instincts, throw you to the ground, tear off your clothes, and fuck you till you bleed." Kyuubi relaxed his hand and Naruto let both fall to his side still intertwined. Naruto looked at Kyuubi who seemed like he was in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NARUTO!?! WERE YOU JUST THREATINING TO RAPE ME, ALL BECAUSE I TOUCHED YOUR STUPID LITTLE SCARS!?!?!"  
"I'm sorry but they're extra sensitive so I can feel extreme pleasure and pain through them. One of my old boyfriends controlled me through them. When I was good he used them to pleasure me, when I was bad he..." the blonde was choking back tears. ", he...used them to hurt me, When ever I wasn't in the mood he would make me get in the mood with lusty touches, and if I didn't pleasure him just right or I did something he didn't want me doing, like hanging out with friends male or female, he would...cut them or burn them and it hurt so badly....I just..." The blond broke down into tears again. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and knew he had screwed up badly by yelling.

"Naruto, I'm sorry please forgive me." Kyuubi said holding the blonde close. Said blond took some deep breaths and the tears slowed.

"It's okay Kyuu, you didn't know. It's just a touchy subject for me."

"Who was the boyfriend?"

"I might tell you later, but not now." They started walking again, Kyuubi never letting go of Naruto. Naruto looked around and got curious.

"How did you find me?"

"I met your friend Shikamaru. He gave me a card with his number saying it was too troublesome to write it out whenever someone needed it." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah that's Shikamaru for you. I bet he hasn't left yet, maybe I can say hi." As they walked closer to the restaurant they started to hear sirens and Kyuubi got nervous.

"Maybe we should wait till later Naruto."

"Why?"

"Don't you hear the sirens? They might arrest you." Naruto just smiled and went ahead so Kyuubi couldn't see what he was doing. He brought out his phone that was given to him by Iruka in case they needed to communicate for some reason and typed and sent a text. As Kyuubi caught up, he put the phone back in his pocket. "What did you text?"

"Just telling Shikamaru we're on our way."

"Oh." They got closer, and right after they got to the front they were confronted by a cop. He had kinda long brown spiky hair under his cap and was a little taller than Naruto.

"Excuse me," the cop said to get the twos' attention.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Are you Naruto?" the cop asked

"Yes why?" As soon as the words were out of his lips, he was pined to the wall and was being hand cuffed. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for the attempted murders of three middle aged bar patrons."

"THEY ATTACKED ME!!! I WAS JUST DEFENDING MYSELF!!!" The cop pulled him from the wall.

"Tell it to the judge. We have four eyewitness accounts that say different. Now you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one the state will provide you with one." He put Naruto in the cop car and closed the door.

"NARUTO!!!!" Kyuubi ran trying to get to the cop car, but another cop blocked his way. He had to get to Naruto so he punched the cop in the face. He ran to the car and looked inside and saw it was empty.

"Who are you looking for?" Naruto asked from right next to Kyuubi. Kyuubi jumped ten feet in the air and looked at Naruto, who was twirling the hand cuffs on his finger.

"But they....you...there....my head hurts!"

"Give it up for Raido and Genma! The best cops in this side of fire country, and personal friends of mine." Naruto clapped and Genma bowed while Raido got up from the ground. He was a little taller than his partner and he had a burn scar from the bridge of his nose running down his cheek.

"I should have you arrested for assault and battery," he said when he got up.

"What is going on?" Kyuubi asked confused.

"It was all an act and a test. Congrats, you passed!" Naruto said, smiling.

"A WHAT!?!?! Did you know how worried I was?!?!?!" Kyuubi screamed.

"Yep, and that's why you passed, though hitting Raido was not the best idea."

"You're lucky Naruto is your boyfriend or I would kick your ass." Raido snarled. Genma took his hand.

"Now now Raido, your blood pressure." He pulled Raido in and kissed him. Kyuubi's mouth hit the ground. They were so open about it and Kyuubi was embarrassed, he didn't plan on being this open for a while. He hung his head. Naruto looked at him.

"What is it Kyuu?"

"I'm horrible."

"Kyuu don't worry. You didn't know it wasn't real. I'm kinda glad you would go all the way to punching a cop for me." Kyuubi shook his head.

"No. that's not it. I would do that again to get you back, but look at them!" Naruto did and saw the end of the kiss.

"So what? They're kissing."

"They're just so open about it and I don't even think holding your hand in public is safe!"

"What do you mean Kyuu?" Naruto asked, hurt. Kyuubi didn't want to be seen in public with him and that scared the blonde. 'What if he thinks I'm a demon now?'

"I mean that I love you but I'm too chicken to admit it to the world like I want to." Naruto sighed and gave him a reassuring embrace.

"It's okay Kyuu. We'll take it your speed. I don't mind as long as I have you." Kyuubi ran his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Thank you Naruto. You don't know how much that means to me." Naruto smiled and started to pull Kyuubi into the restaurant but he stood in place.

"What happened to the guys who attacked Naruto?" Kyuubi asked Raido and Genma. Genma smiled.

"It's okay. They won't be getting out for a long while. All the cops are friends of Naruto 'cause he has helped us in some cases. We make sure no one who harms him goes unpunished. We use someone else of the same age to play Naruto in a case and no one knows it's him till the end of the case. You should see some of the reactions we get from the jury when we tell them the actual victim."

"Naruto helps you with cases?" Kyuubi asked.

"When we need people on the inside. You'll be surprised how many criminal organizations would do anything to get the demon of fire country on their side."

"You put him in the line of fire!!!" Kyuubi screamed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Kyuu, I told you about my abilities. I'm more suited to go in there than anybody else."

"But it's dangerous Naruto," Kyuubi whined.

"I know, Kyuu, I know, but I have to do it to train for the job I want."

"Which is?"

"Cop or detective which ever goes on cooler and more dangerous missions." Kyuubi glared at Naruto. "What? I love the excitement. If you can't deal with it, oh well. It's not your choice." Kyuubi knew he was right but it scared him that Naruto was in so much danger. "Oh, speaking of cases, have you made any breakthroughs in the string of arsons and murders?" Gizo sighed and shook his head.

"Only that the culprits are part of a gang."

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"I think they're called the Bijus." Kyuubi's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong Kyuu?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Kyuubi spit out. Last time he checked his gang didn't conduct murders. In fact, they just protected the town from murderers. He squeezed Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at him and their eyes met. Naruto could tell the message behind it was 'Get me the hell out of here.'

"Look, Raido and Genma call me if you need my help, but I'm hungry" They both laughed.

"You're always hungry Naru-chan." Genma said. Kyuubi's eye twitched.

'Did he just call my Naruto a pet name?'

"See ya later guys," Naruto said pulling a pissed Kyuubi behind him. He led them over to a booth and sat down pulling Kyuubi behind him. "What is it Kyuu?"

"DID HE JUST CALL YOU NARU-CHAN?!?!?" Naruto looked at him as if he had a second head.

"Yes, all the people at the station do." Kyuubi calmed down when he realized it was a police thing. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Naruto, the Biju do not conduct murders of any kind." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know this Kyuubi?" Kyuubi flinched at the use of his full name. Naruto never called him by his full name before.

"I-I-I'm the leader of the Biju." Naruto stared at him for a second before the staring turned to glaring.

"I knew it was too good to be true. You had to be so perfect so I would let my guard down then you tell me this. I have to go," Naruto said standing up from the booth.

"Naruto please don't go, we don't do anything illegal!" That was sort of a lie cause they drank and did drugs but they didn't steal, break and enter, or assault anyone much less murder. Well, again another lie they did almost kill people but they were criminals not civilians and they made sure they were guilty before they attacked them. Naruto yanked his arm away.

"Of course you don't! Then what about all the murders done in your name?!?!?" Naruto harshly whispered so the other people around them wouldn't hear.

"That wasn't them." Naruto jumped and Kyuubi hid his surprise. Shikamaru stepped out of the shadows.

"Dang Shika, you need to stop doing that!" Naruto fussed. "Now what did you say?"

"The Biju are not responsible for the murders."

"How do you know?"

"I was there one night when someone was murdered. I saw the people responsible and I found out they call themselves the Akatsuki. Naruto you're not going to like the next part."

"What is it Shika?"

"Two things, first, they're killing people eighteen years old and younger, doesn't that seem odd?"

"Yeah, unless," Naruto stood there in thought till a light bulb went off in his head, "they are looking for children connected to the S.S.S."

"I came to the same conclusion. Now the second part you'll hate. Itachi is one of their members." Naruto stood there shocked as what Shikamaru said processed in his mind.

"No, no, Itachi wouldn't do it." Naruto gripped his own shoulders with his arms and squeezed.

"I'm sorry Naruto but he has. You need to stay somewhere safe. They are going after people with possible connections and Itachi knows you. They will come after you Naruto." Naruto fell to his knees and tears welled in his eyes. He put his hands over his ears to block Shikamaru out.

"No, I don't believe you. Itachi is my brother. He wouldn't kill for the thing that I have!" Naruto was talking loudly and some people were staring. Kyuubi walked to his blond and put his arm around him. Naruto moved his hands and looked at him. The tears started to escape and he put his face in Kyuubi's shirt. He grabbed the shirt in his hands and balled up his fist grabbing a fist full of shirt. Kyuubi rubbed Naruto's back.

"Shh Naruto, you'll be alright. No one will touch you as long as I'm here. Not a single person will get to you. I'll be here for you." He shot a venomous glance towards Shikamaru who just shrugged it off. "Let's go to the back, maybe my surprise will cheer you up. Is that okay with you?" Naruto nodded his head. Kyuubi smiled and helped Naruto up. He walked towards the door to the back of the restaurant when he turned and looked at the following Shikamaru. "Sorry Shikamaru, this is private you can't come in." Shikamaru gave Kyuubi a warning glance before going back to his table. By this time most people stopped looking and continued to eat. Kyuubi led Naruto into the back and knocked on his father's door. He heard yelling from inside, then the door slammed open and the old door greeter came out. He shot Naruto a glance that made Kyuubi think 'If-looks-could-kill'. Naruto gave him one back but that made Kyuubi shrink down to three times less his size. 'Note to self: Don't get Naruto pissed or you get the stare.' The man freaked out and ran. Kyuubi led Naruto into his father's room.

"Dad, someone's here to see you." His father turned and his face filled with shock. Naruto's had a similar expression.

"Is that you Naruto?" Kyuubi's dad asked. Naruto's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Yes it is, old man." Hiruzen looked at the teen standing before him. My how Naruto had grown from that small child to a young adult. He was much taller and his hair was a little longer but still spiky. Now, it covered his ears. The older man ran up to him and hugged him.

"I was told you were dead!" he said, squeezing the blond hard. Naruto laughed and held him close.

"I missed you so much, old man."

"Didn't your father tell you not to call me that?"

"Yeah but you know I never listened to him." He paused. "Did I?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto sympathetically.

"You don't remember much do you?" Naruto just shook his head. "No, you never did for the most part when he told you not to do something, but always when he told you to do something. He learned telling you no was like pushing the big red button. Nothing good comes from it so he stopped." Naruto smiled. Sudden realization struck his face. He turned to Kyuubi and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"If he's the old man, then that means that you're that kid." Kyuubi took a step back. "That kid who hated me for some reason." Kyuubi took another involuntary step back. Naruto was getting angrier as he remembered what the kid had done to him. "You LAUGHED at the fact I had no mother!"  
"Naruto I-"

"WHAT, NOW!?!?! YOU'RE PRETENDING YOU LOVE ME TO FREE YOUR BURDDENED CONSIENCE!?!?!"

"No it's not like-"

"THE FUCK IT ISN'T!!!!"

"Listen to me Naruto! I didn't even remember who you were when I first fell in love with you. That had no place in my decision."

"LOOK, EVEN IF I DO BELIEVE THAT, THERE IS NO WAY I COULD LOVE YOU!!!! YOU'RE CRUEL, PART OF A GANG, AND YOU HAVE NO CONSIENCE!! I'VE EXPERINCED THAT FIRST HAND!!!" Naruto stormed out of the room leaving a devastated Kyuubi in his wake. He made his way past the employees and back to Shikamaru. "Can you give me a ride?" Shikamaru knew better than to ask questions and just nodded. They made the way to his car, a black Lincoln Continental, and they both got in. "So I see you got the mob car after all." Shikamaru nodded again. He started making his way to Kiba's house. Naruto sat there brooding over what he had said and done. He relived the moment over and over in his head. He saw the look of horror on Kyuubi's face, the way he tried to convince Naruto that he didn't think of himself when he fell in love, and it wasn't fake, and how he had said he could never love Kyuubi. Basically he was reliving the moment in his life when he was a complete jackass. He pulled his legs up to his chest. "He's going to hate me." Shikamaru knew this was a talk for Kiba and not for him so he turned on the radio even if it hurt his friend. Naruto felt a stab of pain at his friends reaction, but knew Shikamaru didn't mean to be rude. The radio started playing Kelly Clarkson's "Gone" and before it finished the first verse, the radio was smashed by Naruto's fist.

Shikamaru gulped down the multitude of emotions he was feeling. He felt sadness for his friend, anger for the broken radio, worry that his blonde friend was losing it, fear that he was next, and disgust at his own fear. He pulled up in front of Kiba's house and Naruto started to get out but stopped before he was out.

"Sorry for the radio. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"It's okay. Money doesn't bother me. It's just all the trouble I have to go through to get it is....well for lack of a better term, troublesome." Naruto nodded and closed the door to the car. He made his way up to the door as Shikamaru drove off. He knocked and Kiba opened the door a second later. He wore a wife beater that clung to his sweaty abs outlining all six and black shorts that showed the contours of his legs. His chest slowly rose and fell with his deep breaths. His hair was matted to his head and his tan skin had a little glisten in the light he was standing in. Back in the house, from where Naruto remembered the weight room was, Metallica was playing.

"Damn Kiba." Naruto said as he tried to control his arising problem. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"You're home early Naruto." He moved to the side and let Naruto go past and he walked into the living room. Kiba went to the kitchen and on the way turned off the music. He grabbed two Miller Lites out of the fridge then made his way to the living room. He opened one and tossed the other to Naruto. "How was your date?" Naruto opened the beer and took a big chug. "That bad?" Naruto just nodded. "Well he wasn't good enough for you anyway."

"No he was too good for me. I got jumped waiting out side the restaurant that his father owned while he was making them let me go in."

"Which one is it?"

"The brick oven one."

"I hate that place, they don't even let me in cause I went out with you."

"It turned out the guy in the front was an ass and he was fired later on but I'll go into that in a bit, but I was jumped." Kiba nodded to show he was listening. "Well, I lost control and it was a mess. I got cut across the arm and when three people were out and beaten to bloody pulps I ran, afraid of what Kyuubi would do. Long story short, he found me and accepted me. We made our way back and I found out that his dad was a very old friend of my dad that helped me for the first couple of weeks but then he was told I was dead, apparently. But that also led to the discovery that Kyuubi was a very old bully of mine."

"What did he do?"

"Mainly emotional things like making fun of me for having no mom." Kiba let out a little growl, a reaction he has when he's angry and a huge turn on for Naruto. "I thought he was going out with me to ease his conscience, but he tried to tell me that wasn't why and I think he was trying to apologize. I didn't listen and told him I could never love him and stormed off. He hates me now. I know it."

"Look Naruto we'll be able to tell tomorrow. Let's just get some rest." He looked down and grew beat red. "Naruto you have an....umm problem." Naruto looked down and saw his major hard on.

"Shit!!" He turned red as well and put one of their throw pillows over himself. Kiba laughed but turned around so Naruto didn't notice he was getting a problem too. "Sorry Kiba but god you are so hot right now." Kiba laughed. "Do you mind if I take the disguise off?"

"No Naruto it's your house too." Naruto's hand reached up into his hair and grasped the string tied around his head.

* * *

Weaver of Light: YOU GUYS BETTER LOVE ME!!! I stayed up till past 12 to post this

Ryuu: Oh boohoo get over it.

Weaver of light: You are soooooo mean!!!! Whatever please review.

Ryuu: Review or no more story!


	4. Making up

Weaver of Light: Sorry for the longish wait but chapter four is here!!!

Seel: For the readers of our story 'Waiting to Wake' please be calm. We just got a beta so it won't be long.

Ryuu: Yeah so do go have a damn panic attack.

Weaver of light: In response to some reviews. One, No naruto isn't bald! You'll see what it is later in this chapter. Two not all Jinchūriki are connected to the Biju and not all the Biju in the gang are in the series. I made them up such as Seel. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kyuubi walked in the halls the next morning with Shukaku on his left and Ryuu, a girl with bright red hair and wolf earrings, on his right. Shukaku was getting tired of Kyuubi's distance and separation. He kept zoning off and didn't look anybody in the eyes today. He seemed so timid and shy, which was the complete opposite from his normal self.

"Kyuu what is wrong?" Shukaku asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"I screwed up big time." This was the most he had said all day so Shukaku was hoping that he was getting somewhere.

"What do you mean." Kyuubi looked at Ryuu and she nodded and left.

"I'm in love with that Naruto kid and I messed up." Shukaku stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're in love?!?!?" he whispered but yelled at the same time.

"Yes but he hates me now."

"Why?"

"He wants to become a cop when he grows up, and I had to tell him about our gang 'cause two of his cop friends told him about a murder case and we, the Biju, are being framed."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Shukaku yelled. He was outraged. Who in their right mind would frame the Biju?

"Yeah, so I told him and if that wasn't bad enough I was an old bully of his and he freaked out on me and stormed off. Damn it, why was I such a jerk to him when he was younger!?!"

"Try getting him back. I'm sure if you just flaunt a little and do a little of the right touching in the right spots he'll beg for you back." Kyuubi turned around grabbed Shukaku by his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"I am not molesting Naruto into a relationship with me!"

"HEY, KYUU, LET SHUKAKU GO!" Kyuubi turned around to see a blond girl with a short pony tail on her head. She wore a tight white shirt with a fan design on the back along with blue shorts that hugged her closely. She stood there tapping her feet that were in a pair of heels**(1).** He dropped Shukaku.

"Hey Temari." She went over and hit Shukaku on the head.

"OW, HIME!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!"

"You suggesting to get Naruto like that, and just in case you used that on my brother." Kyuubi hung his head.

"So you heard?"

"Yeah, and I approve Kyuu. Naruto is a friend of my brother so he must be good."

"Well it doesn't matter. He hates me now."

"No he doesn't," Gaara said from behind Kyuubi. Kyuubi jumped ten feet in the air, landing in Temari's arms. He looked up sheepishly at her, and she glared at him. She moved her arms out from under him and let him land on the ground on his tail bone. He got up, rubbing his backside.

"That was cold Temari," Gaara said to his sister. She just huffed.

"I don't know why you don't join my gang Temari. They would welcome you," Kyuubi said.

"Cause I have to take care of Gaara. I'm not leaving him alone with Kankuro and his toys."

"I don't think that Kankuro would like you calling his robots toys. They do pay, and you know it," Gaara said, defending his older brother.

"Yeah, that's why I let him stay home rather than go to school." Kyuubi nodded because if the state found out she and Kankuro couldn't take care of Gaara, he would have to move back in with their father, and he wasn't someone you wanted to be around when he got drunk, which was often.

"How do you know he doesn't hate me?" Kyuubi asked Gaara.

"All he's been talking about is how badly he messed up with you. Just look at him when you get a chance." Kyuubi nodded. They all heard a cough behind them and turned to see the hall monitor.

"Why aren't you four dumb asses in class?"

"None of your business, Uchiha." **(2)**

"Don't make me report you to Principle Anko." All of them gulped. It was almost lunch and until Anko had her dumplings she was a force to be reckoned with. They all parted ways and went to class. Kyuubi's was computer engineering with Mr. Kabuto. Kyuubi used this class to learn how to reprogram computers and thus learn to hack. Today, though, he couldn't pay attention. He just waited for the lunch bell to ring and when it did he was the first out of the class room. He made his way to the lunchroom but didn't see Naruto there so he went to his bench, but he wasn't there either. He looked around and saw Kiba and went towards him.

"Hey Kiba, where's Naruto?" Kiba looked at Kyuubi with a mix of gratitude and hate.

"Bathroom."

"Thanks." Kyuubi said walking away.

Naruto was washing his hands when he heard the door someone behind him. He turned around and didn't see anybody. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and he felt a hand over his mouth.

"Hey Naruto. It's been too long," a husky voice whispered in his ear. His eyes widened in horror. He knew that voice. The hand that wasn't over his mouth traveled down his chest rubbing along the way. "You feel so good Naruto. I can't believe you broke up with me. You know as well as I do that you enjoyed every second of our sessions." The hand went down to Naruto's clothed crotch and grabbed it roughly. Despite himself a moan escaped Naruto. "See, you're just as ready for it as I am" A clothed erection rubbed against Naruto's ass and the person behind him moaned. Naruto's back arched as he fought down a moan when the hand started to massage his groin. Kisses were placed on his neck and the person bit down, drawing blood but then licked it submissively making it all the more pleasurable for Naruto. "I want to hear you moan," the person behind him said, moving his hand from Naruto's mouth and rubbing where Naruto's whiskers were, and Naruto did moan loudly. The person chuckled. "lets get rid of this filthy jacket." the person said and moved the hand massaging his groin and unzipped Naruto's front jacket that Kiba finished washing this morning. The jacket was black with dark green streaks running down from the shoulder to the wrist. The hand that wasn't unzipping Naruto worked his way up to Naruto's head and untied the string he knew was there. He unzipped and pulled down Naruto's pants. "I've wanted to do this with you again for such a lo-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!" Naruto turned his head and saw Kyuubi. Kyuubi seeing Naruto in the hands of the Uchiha made him want to kill both of them but then he noticed the tears in Naruto's eyes. Then a thought struck him. 'Naruto doesn't want this.' At first he was relieved, but then he realized something. "WHY ARE YOU RAPING MY BOYFRIEND?!?"

"It's not rape if the other one wants it," Sasuke shot back squeezing Naruto causing him to yelp. Kyuubi walked forward and punched Sasuke, breaking his nose. Sasuke got up and ran from him while Kyuubi looked at Naruto.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Naruto hugged Kyuubi even though he was half naked. Kyuubi didn't care though. He just hugged Naruto close and something besides hair tickled his chin. He looked down. "NARUTO!?!?!" Naruto winced.

"What is it Kyuu?" He asked backing away.

"Your ears and you have a tail." Kyuubi looked at Naruto and saw that he had fox ears that were white with black tips and his tail had the same pattern.**(3)** Naruto took a look in the mirror and his face fell into despair. He grabbed his pants and quickly shoved them on. Then, he fished in his backpack that was next to the sink and fished out a hat. He quickly put it on, and giving Kyuubi one last desperate look, started to make his way around Kyuubi. Kyuubi on the other hand grabbed Naruto's wrist. Naruto struggled disparately to get free of his grasp. Kyuubi raised his hand and Naruto thought this was the end before Kyuubi's hand was placed around Naruto bringing him into a hug. Naruto gasped at the sudden grasp. "You never answered my question. Did he hurt you Naruto?" Naruto looked at Kyuubi confused beyond belief.

"No he hadn't yet. You came just in time."

"I'm glad, but I wish I came sooner so I didn't have to see him get so close. Do you mind?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto realized Kyuubi moved his hand from his wrist and was now at the brim of his hat.

"Go head." Kyuubi moved the hat letting Naruto's ears stand up at attention.

"How did you get them?"

"It's part of the S.S.S.**(4)** Since my mom and dad were in it I got the maximum effect. Part of it was the D.N.A. of animals for boosting our systems. I for some reason or another got mainly fox D.N.A. The foxes ears to hear and tail to balance on all fours. I can hear people across town talking if I tried and I can run across a tight rope at top speed on all fours." Kyuubi whistled impressed at the facts. Naruto's pinned back from the sharp sound. "Please try not to do that."

"Sorry. Can I touch them?" Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"Go ahead, they like when people touch them." Kyuubi hesitantly moved his hand over to Naruto's ears. His strong hands grabbed the ears with the skill that caused him to be leader of the Biju. He placed one between his forefinger and thumb and surprisingly, it was soft and flexible. He slowly massaged the appendage between his fingers. Naruto moaned and moved his head into Kyuubi's hands. "That feels great Kyuu," Naruto purred.

'What the FUCK!?! Did Naruto just purr?!?!?'**(5)** Kyuubi thought to himself but still continued his massage. Kyuubi looked down at Naruto and stopped his massage. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and they started to close the space between themselves. Soon their lips were a hair breaths away from each other.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!" Both the red head and blond jumped back as if they were caught having sex right there on the floor. Both looked over to find a fuming Kiba. "I KNEW IT!!!! I FUCKING KNEW IT KYUUBI!!!! ALL YOUR HERE FOR IS TO GET A PIECE OF HIS FINE BLONDE ASS!!! GUESS WHAT THOUGH!!!" Kiba walked over to Naruto and gave him a smack on the ass. "THIS IS ALL MINE AND YOU AIN'T GETTING A FUCKING PIECE." Naruto turned all the colors of the sunset then settled on fire red as he turned to Kiba.

"KIBA! WHAT! THE! HELL!?!?!?" Kiba took a couple of steps back.

"Naruto, he was molesting you! This place smells like arousal and precum!"

"THAT FOR YOUR INFORMATION WAS SASUKE, AND YOU RUINED KYUUBI'S AND MY FIRST KISS AND THIS," Naruto said smacking his own ass, "IS NOT ALL YOURS!" During this rampage Kiba had grown three sizes smaller.

"I...I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's okay Kiba baby. You didn't mean to. You were just being protective."

"Okay two things." Kyuubi interjected. Naruto turned to look at Kyuubi.

"Okay shot."

"First of all, how did he smell those things?" Naruto got a _CRAP!! _look and smacked his own forehead.

"Sorry I forgot to mention Kiba's dad was part of the S.S.S.**(6)** Program and he and his sister have extra stamina and the senses of dogs. Sorry. I meant to tell you earlier but I forgot," he said, grinning like an idiot and rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay. Second of all what did you just call him?" Naruto's grin left and it was replaced with an expression of fear and shock.

"I said. . . um. . . Kiba baby. It's his pet name that I called him when we were going out and I still call him that." He looked at Kyuubi fearing that he would be mad with the new information, lord knows Sasuke wasn't happy.

"Why?"

"Well I like to call him that, and he likes when I call him that." Naruto swallowed his nervousness and faced Kyuubi and Kyuubi just shrugged and hung his head. Naruto did a double take. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No, I can't help it if you love Kiba more than me. I'll just leave then," Kyuubi said making his way past Kiba and out the door.

'SHIT!' Naruto mentally screamed, put his hat back on, and zipped up his jacket. Kyuubi wasn't mad at him, but he was sad and that killed Naruto on the inside. Naruto ran after the red head, but he couldn't find him. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!" he mumbled angrily to himself. He looked around and saw Shukaku, Gaara's crush, and he knew he hung out with Kyuubi. He ran forward to meet him. "Shukaku!" the blonde called out and he turned around.

"Well, if it isn't little fox dude. How's it hanging?"

"Fox dude?"

"You know, since you are Kyuubi's love, you must be part fox."

"I'm not sure any more. I think I messed up" Shukaku looked at him and shook his head.

"You both screw things up a lot don't you? What did you do?"

"I called my ex, Kiba, Kiba baby like I did when we were dating, but I didn't mean it in a lustful way. I mean let's face it Kiba loves when I call him that, but I don't love him as my boyfriend any more, but I can't imagine my life without him, and...and," Naruto stopped his rant and stood there in deep thought. Shukaku wasn't sure if he should be concerned, sorry, or angry right now so he just decided to snap at the blonde to get him out of his thought.

"Yo, tiny fox dude! You in there?" he said tapping Naruto on the head. Naruto looked at Shukaku with tears in his eyes.

"And I don't think I could live without Kyuu." Shukaku's eyes widened at the blonde's statement.

'Dammit Kyuubi, you better forgive him.' The blonde's tears spilled over and he drove his face into the silver haired teen's chest. He started to sob into Shukaku, his body shaking. Shukaku was at a loss of what to do. He put one of his hands on Naruto's back and started to rub comfortingly, but he didn't know what to do after he did that. All he could think of what to do was call Kyuubi, so he brought out his cell and punched in speed dial one and waited as the phone rang.

"Hey Shukaku what's up?"

"Get your ass down here!" he whispered harshly into the phone so that Naruto didn't hear.

"Calm down man. What is it?" Kyuubi's voice betrayed his calm words, as a slight pang of pain came through the receiver.

"I have your boyfriend in my arms crying! What the hell man?!? You have issues to make him feel like this!" He was about to chastise Kyuubi some more when _CLICK,_ the phone suddenly had a dial tone. Shukaku put his phone up and rubbed the blonde's back for a few more minutes when he was pulled off of Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO SHUKAKU!?!?!" Kyuubi yelled at Shukaku.

"I didn't do a thing!" Kyuubi threw him to the side and brought Naruto into his arms and rubbed his back caringly.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm here. What's wrong Kit?" Naruto brought his head back up and looked at him.

"Kit?"

"Tell you later, now what's wrong?"

"I love you!" Naruto said reburying his face in Kyuubi's chest. Kyuubi's heart felt a tug and a stab of pain.

"You're crying because you love me?" He asked numbly.

"NO! I'm crying because you left me!" Sudden realization hit Kyuubi. Shukaku didn't do anything, he just happened to hang out with Kyuubi. He, Kyuubi, did something wrong and tears filled his eyes but he blinked them down.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so, so sorry." He pulled Naruto close and hugged him tightly. Naruto's sobs stopped and he hugged Kyuubi back. The bell rang and Naruto pulled away.

"Shit," he said frowning.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was enjoying that and after all the rape and crying I missed lunch." Kyuubi chuckled.

"Come on, lets leave then. You don't have any test do you?"

"No but I've never skipped before." Kyuubi chuckled.

"Let's go to the nurse and let me do the talking okay?" Naruto nodded his head. Kyuubi took his hand and started walking down to the nurses office. Half way there Kyuubi looked at Naruto, who he was going to tell to act sick, and saw there was no need. Naruto was clammy, pale, and he was sweating. Kyuubi started to rub circles on the back of Naruto's palm to try to calm him a bit. When they got there Kyuubi knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice sweetly called from inside the office. They entered and saw the nurse in a pair of scrubs and she had long black hair. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto. "Oh my god Naruto! What did he do this time!?!" she asked in a panicked voice. "Did he hit you or was it burns this time or cutting or did he try to choke you again!?!" Naruto meekly shook his head.

"No Ms. Shizune. I'm not going out with him any more. But I do feel bad." Kyuubi was about to open his mouth when Naruto continued. "I think I need to go home. Do you mind?" Naruto asked in a sickly voice that made Kyuubi worry.

"No not at all Naruto." She went to fill out the paper work for dismissing a student.

"Do you mind, since I don't have a legal guardian and Kiba has some test, if Kyuubi comes to watch me?"

"If that's okay with him, that would be great," she said filling out the names on the sheets of paper.

"It's fine with me if you want me to Shizune," Kyuubi said.

"Please do. The thing is that people would use this sickness to hurt him so I want you to make sure that doesn't happen, and if you try to hurt him," she turned around to look at him while her eyes danced with venom and anger, "you will answer to me." Kyuubi gulped and she gained a smile on her face and pressed the call office button.

"Hello?" Anko's voice called on the intercom.

"We have Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi Hiruzen leaving school."

"You call me for that? Just let them go and let me get to my paperwork," She said and she sounded like her mouth was full of dumplings. Shizune hung her head and pressed the intercom off button.

"That woman has issues. You're both free to go," she said waving her hand and getting back to some paper work. They both exited the school and in a couple of steps Naruto's complexion had returned to normal. As soon as they were out of ear shot Kyuubi stopped Naruto.

"I thought you said you never played hookie."

"I haven't, but I have lied before. I kinda have to." He played with the sleeve of his jacket and Kyuubi noticed. He grabbed Naruto's arm. "HEY WHAT-" Naruto was cut off by Kyuubi pulling up his sleeve and the way the light reflected on the feint scars across his wrist. Kyuubi held the wrist up to make sure it wasn't a trick of the light. He saw the scars make the way up Naruto's arms to snake under his jacket.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!?!?"

"NOTHING!!!!" Naruto defended. Kyuubi knew he couldn't make a scene out there so he pulled Naruto into the nearest by restroom. He took off Naruto's jacket and shirt leaving a scene that made Kyuubi gasp in horror. All over Naruto's back and torso were scars of different shapes and severity. There were burn scars, long slashes, bullet holes, and places where it looked like the flesh was ripped from his body. A multitude of images swept into Kyuubi's head that he couldn't get out of his head. One was a shadowy figure coming from behind and stabbing Naruto in the back. The next was someone shotting Naruto in the gut and as he bled they branded him with the hot barrel of the gun. Another was the worst to date, Naruto was on the ground. His face was swollen, black and blue and red, and it was broken. His arm was bent in an unnatural position. Finally he was missing chunks of flesh and some flesh hung on by his skin and nothing more. This disgusting image found Kyuubi over the toilet losing his breakfast. He got up and wiped his mouth and turned to see Naruto putting his jacket back on.

"Kyuu? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kyuubi walked to the sink and cleaned his mouth. Naruto looked at Kyuubi eyes dancing with concern.

"You sure? Kiba had a similar reaction."

"Yeah. You ready to go?"

"Yeah where today?"

"You're going to meet my gang."

* * *

**1) **Yes I put temari in heels. They hurt much worse than sneakers.

**2) **MWAHAHAHAHAHA, He's here!!

**3) **I love Neko Naru-chan!!! He's so cute!!!

**4) **In case you can't tell S.S.S. stands for Super Soldier Serum.

**5) **Yes I know foxes don't purr but it fit.

**6) **Not all children of the members of the S.S.S. experimente are Jinchūriki.

Weaver of Light: Sorry for all the A/Ns but that was chapter four. Please review or no more.

Ryuu: Like they would review on this piece of shit.

Weaver of Light: *tears* SHUT UP RYUU!!!!!!


	5. Black Winged Angel

Weaver: SORRY!!! it took me forever to write this, please forgive me my readers!!

Seel: For raders of "Waiting to Wake you will be reworded for your patience.

Ryuu: Now o to it..Oh and I suggest you get everybody within a ten mile radious to wear ear plugs because this chapter wil hve you screaming at your computer at one point or another. We do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sat in the car afraid out of his mind. No he wasn't afraid of the fact that he was going to meet a gang, but the thought that if Kyuubi's friends didn't like him Kyuubi would side with them.

"Kyuu, what if they don't like me?"

"Then too bad for them. They can bite me 'cause I love you. Any way, who wouldn't love you?" Naruto looked down.

"Um... Kyuu are you a virgin?" Kyuubi looked at his kit confused.

"Yes, but why?"

"I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't find any unexpected surprises when we got there." They rode for a minute in silence before Kyuubi worked up the courage to ask Naruto what had been on the tip of his tongue since Naruto asked if he was a virgin.

"Um, Kit, besides Sasuke, have you slept with anybody?" Kyuubi braced himself for the answer. He knew that Naruto had slept with Sasuke, but Sasuke never gave him much of a choice. Naruto was basically that bastard's slave. Naruto looked away sadly.

"When I was younger I didn't have much money and to eat I had to do some things I regret." He answered cryptically before the memories came back.

_Naruto stood outside in a pair of short shorts with a hole in the back to let his tail breathe and it twitched in the dim light of the street lamp. His ears pivoted to the sounds he heard coming from the darkness all around him. He wore a vest that was two sizes too small and the zipper in front was undone reveling his abs and chiseled chest. He gave a slight shiver from the cold, brisk breeze of the city at night. Next to him, a twenty year old walked up. He wore a tight pair of chaps and a just as tight pair jeans underneath. He wore a black satin shirt with the first three buttons undone and a matching cowboy hat._

"_Hey Foxy!" he said excitedly. Foxy was his favorite even if he was so young and it killed him inside that he had to do this to survive._

"_Hey Shin." The brunette looked down at the blond a little cross. "I mean Bucking Bronco, sorry I forgot." The older man ruffled Naruto's hair._

"_S'okay Foxy." he said a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. Naruto looked into the man's green eyes._

"_What's wrong?" He asked Shin._

"_You are way to young to be doing this Foxy."_

"_I know but I like to eat every now and again," Naruto said a little crossly._

"_I know that's why I don't go lock you up in my house. I wish I could but I don't have the money either." Shin moved his hand from Naruto's head._

"_Now what Bucking Bronco?"_

"_I wish they knew how kind you really were. Maybe then you could get a real job and not have to degrade yourself like this."_

"_But if I didn't I wouldn't have met you. Unless you never wanted to meet me."_

"_Don't say that Naruto, you know I love you." Naruto smiled and they waited in silence for a bit until a limo stretched out of the darkness. They both walked up to to the window as it rolled down. Inside a handsome blonde, maybe about the age of Shin or a little older, looked out the window._

"_How much for the both of you for the whole night?" Shin stepped up._

"_Depends on what you have us do, but basic charge is two-thousand for a whole night and dinner for the kid."_

"_I'll give you both four-thousand and both dinner." Naruto was drooling at the amount of cash offered. He was about to get in when Shin stopped him._

"_One condition." The customer raised an eyebrow. "If anyone penetrates the kid it'll be me not you. Beyond that we'll go short of murder for that amount of money." The costumers eyes knitted together in thought._

"_If I give you both five-thousand can I penetrate him once?" Naruto's ears pinned back and he looked at Shin begging him to say yes. Shin looked down at Naruto._

"_Please Shin! I'm behind on my rent as it is. I need this money." Shin sighed._

"_Fine, but you go last or the middle of the night. The first couple of times are mine though." The man nodded and both Naruto and Shin got into the car. The man eyed Naruto._

"_Are those really real?" Naruto nodded. "What are your names?"_

"_I'm Bucking Bronco and the kid's Foxy."_

"_I'm Jordan Ambrosia." He stretched his hand out and Naruto grasped it thinking he was going to shake it. Jordan, though, pulled Naruto close to himself. "The drink of the Gods," he whispered huskily before pulling Naruto in for a bruising kiss. Shin pulled Naruto off Jordan and glared at him._

"_Be careful with the kid. He's precious property. You hurt him we leave with the full amount but you get what you got and no more. Do you understand?" _

"_Fine. How old are you both?"_

"_I'm twenty the kids thirteen."_

"_Can he not speak for himself?" Naruto gulped._

"_Yes sir, I can." Jordan smiled._

"_Good, good. Now I heard you don't need protection is that right Foxy?"_

"_Yes sir, it is impossible for me to contract diseases."_

"_Do you or your partner have any that I should know about?"_

"_No sir as I said it's impossible for me and he had his test last week. He's clean."_

"_How did you two get into this job?"_

"_We don't disclose that information," Shin interjected. Jordan's eyes turned a little hostile before he put the feeling aside._

"_Why don't you two get started while I prep myself." He said leaning back in his seat unzipping his pants Shin looked at Naruto and nodded. Naruto nodded back giving all the encouragement Shin needed. In a second he closed the space between Naruto and himself and pressed their lips together. He ran his tongue on Naruto's bottom lip asking for access and Naruto granted it. Shin's tongue swirled around in Naruto's mouth touching the more sensitive spots like the roof of his mouth and right under the tongue. He slid Naruto's vest off and his hands greedily explored Naruto's body, feeling every muscle and curve along the way. His hands got lower till they reached Naruto's shorts which he grabbed by the belt loops. He started to pull them down and__-_

"FINE, DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!" Kyuubi yelled in frustration. Naruto was snapped from his memories.

"Oh what? I'm sorry. I was thinking about someone."

"Who?" Kyuubi asked cautiously.

"Shin, a guy I knew back in that time when I had to do somethings I still regret. I thought he was different though, I thought he didn't just want me for sex." Kyuubi was sure he knew what Naruto regretted and it made him worry.

"Naruto were you a prostitute?" Naruto nodded his head sadly and looked down. "You don't have any diseases do you?" Naruto shook his head.

"I can't get them thanks to my genetic altering."

"I see. Who's this Shin person?"

"The first person to ever make love to me, not just mindless sex. You see, this was before I met any of my friends meaning Kiba mainly," This worried Kyuubi even more.

"Naruto how do you know? I mean all your. . . ahem. . . . customers come in for is sex. How can you tell the difference?"

"Two things. One, I don't do it anymore and two, he wasn't a customer. He shared an area with me. I thought he was the first person to ever love me." Kyuubi almost felt relieved, but he didn't know why. He thought about it and couldn't see the problem when the annoying little voice in his head answered it.

'You're in love with a whore, that's why you're upset. The only reason you feel a little better is that he doesn't do it anymore.'

'SHUT UP BRAIN!!! I LOVE HIM AND HE'S NOT A WHORE!!!!'

'Ohhhh yes, he is. He sleeps with strangers for just a little money.'

'SLEPT!! HE SLEPT WITH STRANGERS!!! HE DOES NOT SLEEP WITH THEM ANYMORE!!'

'And don't forget all the things people must have done to him. All those positions he knows and the things some people must have gotten him. How can you even compete with them?' Kyuubi's will was crumbling against himself.

'Sh-Shut up!'

'Face it, you're nothing compared to most of them, and he seems to still love this Shin a whole lot, the way he's talking about him.' Kyuubi was silent as the voice continued. 'You're just a meat puppet 'till he finds someone good enough. Then he'll drop you like the inexperienced newbie you are.' The rest of the ride was silent even in Kyuubi's mind. When they got there Kyuubi pulled into the secret parking in the back and shut off the car.

"Are you okay Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, concerned that he said too much earlier, but he thought he could trust Kyuubi to see past it. Maybe he was wrong.

'NO! I'M IN LOVE WITH A WHORE!!' His mind screamed but he held his tongue back. "I...I'll show you that I love you by you being my first and I thought that I could be your real first since, even if you count Sasuke, I don't. You've already done everything though so now I'm not sure at all."

"Is that all? Because if it is I promise I'll do my best to show you that I love you." He smiled at Kyuubi. The way Naruto took it made Kyuubi have more courage.

"And I kinda feel like I'm dating a whore and-"

"WHAT?!?! I'M A WHORE NOW!?!?!" Naruto was outraged and hurt beyond belief and Kyuubi was angered from being cut off.

"YEAH SLEEPING WITH STRANGERS FOR MONEY MAKES YOU A WHORE!!!!"

"WELL I'M SORRY I WANTED TO EAT!!!" Naruto said, getting out of the car and slamming the door. He ran, with tears in his eyes. When he got to the entrance of the scrapyard he got a couple of looks but he ignored them. He passed Shukaku on the way, going farther inside of the scrapyard, and went to go be alone.

"Hey, what's wrong little fox dude?" he asked as Naruto passed but never got an answer.

Kyuubi sat there in his car fuming. He convinced himself that Naruto had over reacted big time. All he said was that he kinda felt bad for dating a whore. Naruto was one. He fucked people for money, and it bothered Kyuubi.

'You know he needed money, to eat right?' the annoying voice in his head said.

'Don't care, he could've found another way.'

'Do tell. What ways are those?'

'He could've gotten a real job.'

'You've seen the way people treat him for just coming into their buildings and regular people on the street try to kill him, so getting a real job goes out the window.' Kyuubi realized that was right.

'His dad was filthy rich he must be able to access that money.' Kyuubi reassured himself.

'Yes he must be able to. That's why he doesn't own any clothes and has to wear Kiba's because he's so filthy rich.' The voice said sarcastically.

'Well he could've moved in with Kiba.'

'You never pay attention, he hadn't met Kiba yet. Face it, he was alone and starving and needed money. You calling him a whore kinda makes it seem like you didn't want him to have money to eat.'

'You told me he to call him that!'

'Well maybe you should listen to me less. Face it though you just said you didn't want him to eat.'

'I didn't mean it like that!'

'Don't tell me, go tell him that.' Kyuubi got out of the car and ran towards the direction Naruto went. He fought the stinging, biting feeling of tears in his eyes back. He entered the scrapyard and didn't see Naruto. He saw Luna talking to Huraka. Luna was a smaller girl but she had speed on her side. She dyed her hair pure white and she had the tattoos of wings on her back. Huraka was a much bigger girl and was very strong. Her hair was dyed pure black and she had spiderweb tattoos down her arms but they were hidden by her black jacket. Then there was Uru, a boy with an eagle tattooed on his chest, and long spiky red hair. He was the fastest of them all and very caring. If you messed with him he just shrugged it off, but if you messed with his friends you would die. No sign of Naruto though. He turned around to be met with a fist that knocked him to the ground. He looked up shocked and saw Shukaku staring at him with rage filled eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL SHUKAKU!?!" Not once in their friendship could Kyuubi remember Shukaku hitting him.

"YOU HAVE ISSUES AND ARE FUCKED UP MAN!!!!! NARUTO IS THE SWEETEST BOY I HAVE EVER MET AND TWICE YOU'VE MADE HIM CRY!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" Kyuubi looked at Shukaku on the verge of tears. Again, he had made Naruto cry.

"H. . . He was crying?"

"Yeah! What did you do?!"

"Nothing, just tell me which way he went!"

"That way," Shukaku said, pointing deeper into the scrapyard. Kyuubi got up off the ground and without another word to Shukaku, went to go find Naruto

Naruto kicked a scrap piece of metal that was near him and watched it fly a few feet before joining another pile of rusty scrap metal. It hit with a small tink and he heard another behind him. He turned around, but didn't see anyone. He smelled the air and detected an unfamiliar scent. He didn't smell it was right behind him till a hand went around his eyes and the other was used to take his wrists and hold them together. He couldn't believe this was happening again and here of all places.

"Please don't, not here." Naruto begged

"Foxy?" The person said moving his hands. Naruto was at a lost for words. The only person to call him that was someone from long ago. He was spun around and looked into concerned, familiar green eyes. "Foxy, look at me. I was never going to hurt you. I just wanted to surprise you and I know what a mean left hook you have and I didn't want to get punched. I'm so, so sorry for scaring you."

"N..Shin?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe Shin was here. Shin was hurt by the doubt and pain laced in the blond's voice.

"Naruto I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry," he said. Naruto knew he was apologizing for the past not the present.

"You're sorry?!? You disappear for three years...AND YOU ARE SORRY?!?!? YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND THEN YOU LEAVE AND YOU ARE FUCKING SORRY?!?!?" Naruto screamed as one of the worst days of his life returned fresh in his mind.

_Naruto waited outside the restaurant at eight o'clock like he was told to do. He put on his best looking shirt and bought a pair of slacks he bought for the occasion. Sure they were two-hundred dollars and Naruto could have sworn the tag said twenty, but the clerk said two-hundred so he paid with the money he had left over from the job they did last week. He was going to use it to get some better food but this was worth it. This was Shin's and his first real date. Sure, Shin and him had sex before, but this was going to be so much more meaningful. He glanced behind him into the restaurant. It was a formal romantic setting. Each table was covered in white linen and there was a couple of candles that glowed softly and helped th romantic mood. Through the windows he could faintly hear __the violin playing. He couldn't tell anything else from his view outside but soon he would be in there. He turned around and another car passed. He looked at his watch._

_"Eight-fifteen," he said sadly. Shin was never late for anything. Maybe Shin changed his mind about Naruto. Maybe Shin was just using him. Naruto pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Shin said he loved Naruto and he wouldn't lie to Naruto. He stood there and the flow of cars slowed. The parking lot emptied until there was only one car left. Naruto looked at his watch for what must have been the hundredth time. "Ten." He wanted to cry as he spoke the word. The first person he ever opened his heart to had stood him up. He wanted to let the tears stream down his face, but there was no sorrow to do so. There was only emptiness. He was hollow, unable to feel, not wanting to. He stood there when a boy exited the the restaurant. He was about the same hight, but a little taller. He looked about the same age as Naruto. Behind him a girl looking eighteen came out the door locking it behind her. The boy looked at him and Naruto saw he had one red tattoo on either cheek. They were basically upside down triangles. The boy sighed._

_"Sorry kid we're closed," the boy said in a flat tone. The first tear fell from Naruto's eye. The truth was sinking in. The first person he truly opened his heart to had left him alone. Naruto couldn't blame him though. Who could love him. He was a monster and a whore. No matter how he defended himself he knew it. Another tear fell when the emptiness was filled with undeniable grief. "Are you okay?" The boy asked concerned. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around and buried his face in the other teen's chest. He cried and held the other close. He didn't know why it was this teen he clung to but he thought it was probably because he was the closest. The other at first didn't move shocked at the touch, but soon he hugged the teen back and started to rub his back. "Shh....It's okay everything will be okay."_

_"NO.....IT WON'T!!! HE LEFT ME!!!THE....ONLY PERSON I LOVED......LEFT ME!!!!" Naruto sobbed into his chest and the boy stopped for a second. Naruto knew he was about to get beat up. He just told a person who was nice to him he was gay and that had never turned out good. The boy soon started again though._

_"It's okay," the boy stated calmly, "me and my sis are here for you." Naruto cried himself to sleep in the strangers arms._

_Naruto woke in a strangers bed. His first thought was he had gotten drunk, one of his clients recognized him, and he agreed to a night. Then he realized his ass didn't hurt and neither did his head. "Okay drunk fuck out." He said as he got up. He realized he was in someones pajama bottoms. Maybe he wasn't drunk and the client bottomed. It wouldn't be the first time. He sniffed the air and no stench of sex. Now, thoroughly confused, he looked around the room. He saw a wooden desk and papers were strewn all over it. He walked over and saw that they were homework. There was Algebra, English, and Spanish. He looked over to the dresser and there were some trophies on it. Whoever he was with the person liked sports because all the trophies were for first place in football, baseball, and soccer. He saw clothes thrown across the floor and he spotted a couple jerseys. He sighed in disgust. He was with a teenage jock, the most brainless and horniest species to walk this earth. He looked around and saw that his clothes were folded on a chair and there was a note on them. He walked over to it and picked up the note. It had multiple scratch outs. One read 'Welcome to humble abo-' then it was stopped and a single line ran through it. 'Hey your probably wondering where you ar-' a second one said again stopped the same way. 'Hey my name is-' the next one said barley legible through the angry scratch outs. The final one said 'Just get dressed and meet me down stairs.' Naruto gave light chuckle at the teens attempt to sound formal and cool before he just gave up. Naruto took off the pajama bottoms and let out a sigh as his tail was let out for a bit. It twitched this way and that showing the blond's uneasiness about the situation. He was alive, not beaten or raped, and the person had to have seen his tail. He did not get what was going on at all. He pulled on his black wife-beater and then his pants carefully tucking his tail in. He stretched for a bit trying to get the uncomfortable feeling of his tail being suffocated a little more bearable. He pulled on his plain black shirt from last night. He opened the door that lead to a hallway. From somewhere else in the house he could smell food and his mouth was watering. He started to walk down it following his nose. He glanced around and saw a picture that caught his attention. It was one of a family. There was an older woman, probably the mother, with familiar tattoos and wild untamed hair. She was smiling a toothy smile and had her arms draped around two children. One was a girl who was, just like the tattoos, freakishly familiar she had more normal grin, but it was full of caring and devotion. She seemed like the best friend to have and the worst of enemies to make. The other was a boy and Naruto remembered why the girl and the tattoos were familiar. Last night came back to him in a flash but the sadness was not carried with it. All he felt was determination to make sure he was wrong and Shin had just forgotten. Yeah that was it Shin forgot. Naruto knew Shin must still love him or else he wouldn't tolerate him so long. He got distracted from his thoughts at the sound of sizzling bacon. His mouth started to salivate and he couldn't stop drooling. He dreamily drifted into the kitchen and saw an assortment of food was being placed at the table. He looked up to see the teen boy was smiling at him._

_"Glad to see you're awake. I made some breakfast if you want some."_

_"Um.....thanks?"_

_"Oh sorry, I bet you're confused." Naruto nodded his head. "Lets start at the beginning. What's your name?"_

_"What's yours?" Naruto asked defiantly._

_"Hey I asked first!" The boy snapped back_

_"I don't give a shit! I didn't kidnap you!" The agitated teen took a deep breath._

_"My name is Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto eyed him suspiciously._

_"Naruto Uzumaki."_

_"Nice to meet you Naruto," Kiba said sitting down. "Well go on and fix yourself a plate. The stuff is right in front of you." Naruto looked down and there was a plate and a set of silverware. In front of that was multiple plates of food. There was eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns. Naruto looked back up at Kiba._

_"I don't have any money," Naruto warned. Kiba gave him a confused look._

_"Okayyyy, I don't care. Just eat." Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He pilled his plate up with everything he could put on it. He started shoveling the food into his mouth. The food was delicious and he couldn't get enough. He ate till all the food was gone. He looked around and there wasn't even a crumb left. He looked up at Kiba who was looking at him with humor in his eyes. "You act like you haven't eaten for days."_

_"I haven't," Naruto replied._

_"I'm sorry," Kiba said unsure of what else to say._

_"People say that when they think the person wants their sympathy and I don't want yours. So don't apologize unless you did something, which so far you haven't, or want to do something to help. I'm pretty sure you couldn't care less whether I starve tonight or not," Naruto said with a blank stare that gave nothing away, but Kiba knew he was right. He didn't do anything to apologize for and the humane part of him did care but only because Naruto was another human being. Nothing about Naruto made him want to say that if Naruto starved he would be devastated. While Kiba was deep in thought Naruto thought about all the food he ate. He felt like he had to pay Kiba back for his kindness. He had no money or any great skill. Then an idea popped in his head. He did have one skill and even if Kiba didn't swing that way he, as a teenage boy, was ruled by his dick so he would agree and then Naruto would feel like he payed him back. He stood up and walked over to Kiba's chair. He straddled Kiba who just snapped out of his thoughts._

_"What are you doing?" Naruto leaned in next to Kiba's ear._

_"Paying you back," Naruto whispered huskily in Kiba's ear. Kiba grew stiff in more than one way and Naruto smiled. Maybe Kiba did swing that way and that would make his job easier. He leaned back and looked into Kiba's eyes and leaned back down with a different destination then Kiba's ear in mind. He pressed his lips to Kiba's and Kiba moaned into the kiss. Kiba tried to break free. It felt good but it still wasn't right for them to do this. He finally collected himself enough to do something. He lifted his fist and with all the strength he had punched Naruto who was sent flying into the china cabinet. He screamed as the pain registered in his body. Kiba sat there shocked as the blood pooled around Naruto. He didn't mean to hit him so hard or so far. He never knew he could do that. Naruto let out a small stifled scream followed by some blood being coughed up. Kiba was snapped back to reality and he saw the blood._

_"SHIT! One must've punctured a lung!" He ran and got the cordless and dialed 9-1-1. He ran back to Naruto and waited by him. Naruto whispered something and Kiba missed it. He went closer. "Can you repeat that Naruto?"_

_"Only ," Naruto choked out. Kiba nodded. "I'm sorry Kiba. I just wanted to pay you back."_

_"Shut up blondie. You're waisting energy you need."_

_"Who you callin' blondie dog-breath?" Kiba chuckled as the blond shut up anyway._

_"9-1-1. What is your emergency?"_

_"I have a kid in here with pieces of glass in his back and I think one punctured his lung."_

_"Hold on one second. Dispatch is on it. Now what is the kids name."_

_"Naru- I'll only talk to about it."_

_"I see I'll conference her in." The receptionist said. Not five seconds later a new voice cut in._

_"This is Dr. Tsunade. What seems to be the problem."_

_"How do I know it's really you?" Kiba asked. He felt something when Naruto said . It was fear. Such fear that it seemed anyone but her would equal death for the blond._

_"JUST TELL ME DAMN IT!!" Naruto looked at Kiba and nodded._

_"I have Naruto here and he was kissing me I freaked out punched him and now he has giant shards of glass in his back and at least one punctured a lung."_

_"Stay on this line. The person you got is thankfully a friend of mine." The phone gave a click and it was back to Kiba and the receptionist._

_"What's his condition?" She asked concerned._

_"Bad I think. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Shizune. Who are you?"_

_"Kiba."_

_"How did Naruto and you meet?"_

_"He was in front of the restaurant my sister works at. He was crying and held me close when I put my hand on his shoulder. I kept him there because I couldn't let him go. When he feel asleep in my arms my sister and I brought him to our house and gave him some pajamas and he woke up ate breakfast and tried to pay me back without money. He kissed me and I freaked out and punched him. You heard the rest. I didn't mean to hurt him this badly."_

_"I know, I know"_

_"Wait if she doesn't know where I live how's Dr. Tsunade going to find me?"_

_"She placed a tracking chip in Naruto that she uses to find where he is in emergencies like this because he's usually in a gutter somewhere." Kiba felt a lump in his throat. He looked at the teen in front of him. He was alone the guy he loved left him and here when he was just trying to pay Kiba back, even if it was in the wrong way, and now he was on the floor blood pooling around him. Kiba gritted his teeth. Naruto was an angel with black wings and Kiba found that attractive. Kiba was attracted to the black winged angel in front of him but he had caused him so much pain. He heard sirens outside and gave a sigh of relief. The door was thrown open and Kiba's jaw hit the floor. The woman he saw had the biggest boobs he had ever seen._

_"Ranbatsu get the kid out of here. Tsuntra help me get the stretcher." A man came over and grabbed Kiba and led him off._

_"LET ME GO!!! I NEED TO SEE HIM!!!" Kiba shouted. The man known as Ranbatsu was a tall and muscular man and didn't let his grip go slack. "Please!" Kiba begged._

_"Shut up you're going to the hospital with us but you would get in the way until they are done. Now call next of kin in your house." Kiba took the phone he hung up on when Dr. Tsunade came in and dialed his sisters number. She picked up on the first ring, as always. He swore it's like she could hear it if it was on silent._

_"Yeah what's up lil` bro?" Hana asked._

_"Nothing much but I have to go to the hospital."_

_"WHAT!?!?! WHY?!?!?"_

_"Calm down Hana it's not me but a friend and a long story. I'll tell you later" He looked up at Ranbatsu who looked into the dining room. He looked back at Kiba and nodded. "Kay I have to go now. There is a lot of blood in the dining room so please clean that when you get home."_

_"Fine but you owe me."_

_"Bye sis`"_

_"Bye lil` bro` love ya."_

_"Love ya too." Kiba hung up and was escorted out of the house._

_"Where do you want to ride?" Ranbatsu asked._

_"I'll follow in my own car," Kiba said showing the keys he grabbed on the way out. He looked over to his car. It was a red mustang. He ran over to it and got in. Ranbatsu got into the passenger side. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked confused._

_"I'm keeping watch over you."_

_"I don't need you to."_

_"I know but I was told to. Now drive." Kiba put the key into the ignition and turned the car to life. He peeled out of the driveway and the ambulance turned its sirens on. The ambulance soon screeched away and Kiba followed. They drove ninety the whole way and got to the hospital in five minutes when it usually took twenty. He followed the ambulance and as soon as it stopped he got out and Ranbatsu went to park his car. Naruto was carried out on a stretcher. Kiba went next to it and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto had an oxygen mask on and his breathing was labored._

_"Naruto please pull through this. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Please make it," Kiba said not letting go of Naruto._

_"Kiba let go," Dr. Tsunade said._

_"NO I WON'T!" Kiba yelled. He would not let go of his dark winged angle._

_"Kiba now! We need to get him into surgery. If you don't let go he may not make it through." Kiba froze and he was pulled off Naruto by another nurse. The nurse rubbed his back and led him to a seat._

_"You going to be okay?" Kiba looked up to see a pink haired girl. She had a small build and she had concern fill her eyes._

_"I'll be fine. It's him I'm worried about." The girl scoffed._

_"That's just Naruto. He comes in here all the time. He's a weakling. Now someone you should be worried about if they came in here is Sasuke. Now that would be bad." Kiba looked at her dumbfounded. She just dismissed a person coming into the hospital because he was Naruto._

_"Excuse me?" He asked wanting to make sure he heard right._

_"Well Naruto is a weakling and no one cares if he lives or dies. I couldn't live like that they should just let him die. Then he would stop getting in the way of me and Sasuke!" She said._

_"WHAT!?!?!" The girl flinched back. "YOU ARE WORKING IN A HOSPITAL AND WANT SOMEONE TO DIE!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKED UP THAT IS!?!?!"_

_"That would be fucked up, but I don't someone to die. I want Naruto to die. He's a something," She said defiantly. Kiba gritted and bared his teeth. He balled his fist in rage, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ranbatsu who was glaring at the pink haired bitch._

_"Sakura, I will report you to Tsunade and you will be reprimanded for your words. Naruto is a patient and also a friend of the doctor." The girl, now known as Sakura, gulped._

_"Yes sir. I'm sorry about what happened to Naruto. I'll go do my rounds," Sakura said with a bit of stiffness in her voice. She walked off leaving Kiba and Ranbatsu there to wait. Kiba didn't know_

_what to do. He was so worried. He didn't smoke or drink so those were out and pacing just seemed_

_cliché. So he sat there his breathing hard and mind unclear. Ranbatsu must have seen his worry and grabbed his hand and drew circles on the back of his palm._

_"Calm down Kiba. Naruto will be fine, trust me." Kiba calmed a bit, and he waited there until came out. She walked towards Kiba and Ranbatsu. Kiba held his breath as she stopped in front of them._

_"He's stabilized and all the glass was out of his system. He'll be fine and Kiba you can visit as soon as he's moved into his room." Kiba's eyes filled with water and he launched himself at Tsunade and buried his head in her chest. She blushed and rubbed his back._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you," He said to her with tears rolling down his face. He backed up. "I really can't thank you enough!" She smiled at him and led him down the hall. _

_"He's in here," She said pointing to room 113. Kiba smiled and went in. He walked towards Naruto who was hooked up to a respirator and a heart monitor. It beeped faster for a second. Naruto knew Shin would come and see him. He looked over and his smile faded as he saw it was just Kiba. The heart monitor slowed to normal._

_"Hey dog-breath," Naruto said weakly._

_"Hey blondie," Kiba said shakily. "I'm so sorry please forgive me. What can I do to help?" Naruto shook his head._

_"You don't need to do anything apologizing to me is enough."_

_"Naruto I have to do something to make up for what I did. I'll do anything. What would make you happy?" Naruto sighed and sat for a while. Kiba was obviously not going to give up. What would make him happy? Oh he knew Kiba could go tell Shin where he was and Shin would come. Yes he would send Kiba to Shin._

_"Could you go tell Shin where I am?" Kiba rolled his eyes. He should have ​known._

_"Of course Naruto. Now where can I find him?"_

_"On the corner of tenth and main." Kiba nodded, he knew that area. He walked out of the room without saying bye to Naruto. He didn't think he should because ehe was going to come right back and he was pretty ticked that Naruto rather Shin then him, but Naruto wanted Shin and Shin is who Naruto will get. He closed the door behind him and started to walk away._

_"Can you go get shin?" Kiba asked in a mocking tone. "Makes me sick." Kiba went to the front and exited before he realized he didn't know where his car was. He walked back in and went to the front. "excuse me?" Sakura walked up to him and gave a half-hearted smile._

_"Can I help you?" She forced herself to ask._

_"Do you know where Ranbatsu is?" She sighed._

_"One sec sir." She said chocking out the last word. She picked up a phone and the intercom turned on. "Ranbatsu to the front! Ranbatsu to the front!" Soon the bigger man was at the front._

_"Yes what is it Sakura?"_

_"He wants you." She said pointing to Kiba and then leaving._

_"She needs to work on her people skills." Kiba said._

_"She's good with people that have nothing to do with Naruto. Now what do you want?"_

_"You have the keys to my car and I don't know where you parked it." Ranbatsu laughed._

_"Sorry that's my bad. Here," he said handing Kiba his keys, "and your car is on the third row about midway back. So you gonna come back?" Kiba nodded. Ranbatsu smiled and went on about his duties. Kiba walked out and found his car. He got in and started it. He drove his best but soon got lost. He drove around till dark and finally found the place he was looking for. He drove up and a guy walked up to his car. He looked at the guy and already didn't like him. He rolled down his window._

_"Hey there cutie," the man said._

_"Are you Shin?" The man lost his smile and glared at Kiba._

_"Who wants to know?"_

_"It's about Naruto." The mans expression softened._

_"What happened? Is he okay?" Kiba smiled at least Shin was worried for Naruto._

_"He was in an accident, that was mostly my fault, and he wants to see you." Shin had a sigh of relief and what looked like worry flash trough his eyes, but it was soon replaced by cold hard eyes._

_"Well I don't give a damn. Naruto can go kill himself for all I care. He was just a burden and now I get twice the money." Kiba sat there shocked. The way Naruto he thought that Shin would be the sweetest creature on this earth. This, this was dark and evil. He let out a low, dangerous growl and got out of his car door. Shin backed up a couple of steps._

_"YOU!!! YOU MONSTER!!!" Kiba yelled slowly walking toward Shin._

_"I'M NOT THE MONSTER!!!! THE DEMON KID IS!!!" Kiba couldn't take it any more and punched Shin in the face. After that Kiba walked away and got back into his car. H speed off without looking back. He speed the whole way back to the hospital. He parked his car marched straight to Naruto's room and slamed the door open. Naruto looked at him weakly and frowned._

_"What's wrong Kiba?" Kiba was about to yell about his boyfriend but when he saw how Naruto looked. Kiba opened his mouth and nothing came out at first but he soon got a lie down._

_"I'm mad at myself because I couldn't find shin." Naruto's frown didn't leave but he didn't look quite so sad._

_"It's okay Kiba he'll come looking eventually." The day's proceeded like that for a long time till Naruto was eventually well enough to leave, and then Kiba couldn't keep it from him any longer. He told Naruto everything from his feelings to the talk with Shin._

_"....He called you a monster, and I punched him." Naruto sat there unbelieving._

_"No," he barely whispered._

_"I'm sorry," Kiba said sincerely._

_"NO YOU'RE LYING!!!! HE LOVES ME!!!!!! HE SAID SO!!!!!!" Naruto said in heart wrenching pain. Tears filled his eyes. They spilled over slowly. His face showed all the pain he felt over the years. The excruciating pain that threatened to tear his mind to pieces, was finally unleashed. His heart shattered into a million pieces and it showed in his broken eyes. Kiba couldn't help but to grab the blonde and hold him tight. Naruto clung to Kiba and put his face into Kiba's shoulder and sobbed heart wrenching sobs. Naruto felt the salty sting of tears flow out of his eyes. Kiba felt the moister on his arm._

_"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear. "I'm here. Please, calm down, it's okay I'm here." Naruto's sobs shook his body and Kiba could feel Naruto's every shaky breath. He cried until his tears ran dry and even then he had choking, soundless sobs. Kiba led him to the car and took him to his house. He brought Naruto to the guest bedroom, despite the looks he got from his mom. He placed Naruto there and he cried all night in Kiba's arms._

_"_I CRIED FOR TWO DAYS STRAIGHT!!!!" Naruto yelled at Shin.

"Naruto you don't understand!" Shin defended. He pulled Naruto close. "I love you and always have!" Naruto tried pushing away but Shin didn't let go.

"SHIN LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"But Naru-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" Naruto looked back and saw Kyuubi not that far back. He marched up and pulled Naruto out of Shin's grasp. "Naruto what I said wasn't what I meant, but you never let me finish!" Naruto looked into Kyuubi's eyes and heard the silent plea of a second chance. Naruto nodded and Kyuubi smiled. "What I was saying you do feel like one to me, but that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that I feel like you can't love me." Naruto's eyes widened. "How can you? I don't know how to do all those things you do. I Don't have a lot to give you. I don't have that much money. I can't give you thousands of dollars. I feel like I'm only something for you to use until you're done with me." Naruto looked shocked but then smiled.

"Kyuubi I will never use you. Do you think Kiba knew things? He was as new to it as you and I love him more than anything, just in a different way than you. I'm not going to say that someone more experienced wouldn't be a little nicer, but you are more than enough for me and maybe you'll prove to be perfect." Kyuubi smiled at Naruto. There was a moment of tension before he leaned in and placed his lips on Naruto's. Naruto kissed back. He licked Kyuubi's lower lip and Kyuubi granted entrance. Naruto mapped out Kyuubi's mouth from the pointy teeth to the roof of his mouth before he licked Kyuubi's tongue and begged for it to follow. Kyuubi got the message as Naruto's tongue left his mouth and he followed it with his tongue. Kyuubi then mapped out Naruto's mouth. Every nook and cranny was like a treasure cove of secrets. When he was done he started to play with Naruto's tongue. Licking it, tugging on it, and all around dancing with it, until they had to break for air. Kyuubi leaned his head on Naruto's when they were done. Then they heard something behind them. Kyuubi looked and saw Ryuu. His mouth hung open. She wasn't suppose to be here.

"OH MY GOD KYUUBI YOU'RE A FAG!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NO I'M NOT!!!" He defended. "THAT MEANT NOTHING!!!!!" He blurted out without thinking. Naruto felt tears fill his eyes.

"That meant nothing to you?" Naruto asked in a small voice. Kyuubi looked between Ryuu and Naruto unsure of what to do. Comfort Naruto and risk losing his rank and respect, or deny that that meant anything and risk losing Naruto.

* * *

Weaver: Okay show of hands who alls mad at at least one person now? -points to random reader- Okay who are you mad at?

Reader: You! You and your stupid cliffhager!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!! -takes out machete-

Ryuu: -laughing ass off-

Weaver:Oh dang -runs away-

Reader: -Follows-

Seel: please reveiw. And a vote is now open. Do you wish for Kyuubi to comfort Naruto and admit he's gay or do you want him to hurt Naruto? We close poll whenever we feel likeso vote as soon as you can. So lease read and vote.


	6. Broken In

Weaver: okay I have not posted for a while so don't be mad I've had shit loads to do. school work college classes and I got a job. I'm gay now i started this saying i was straight. I was wrong. I had a relationship and we just broke up but it didn't effect my writing I am back and happy for it too!

Seel: now if everyone remembers we left off Kyuubi having a decision to make Naruto or his gang. Now we had lots of votes..and all on one side. You people are overly optimistic.

Ryuu: And now without further ado. Your chapter!

* * *

Kyuubi held his breath as he walked slowly with deadened steps towards Ryuu leaving Naruto to fall to his knees crying. Naruto felt his heart slowly being torn from his soul. He felt the pain for the second time in his life, but unlike the first when Kiba told him what Shin said, he had no one to comfort him. No knight in shining armor came to his rescue or to help dry the tears. Kyuubi didn't look back because if he did he knew he wouldn't have the heart to follow through with his actions. Each step he took with more purpose and with less pain. Soon to everyone, including himself, he seemed to be walking triumphantly, as if he had won a fight within himself. A weight was lifted off his shoulders and each step was light and graceful. Ryuu's laugh soon became more and more nervous as she saw the way Kyuubi was moving. The leaden steps she saw earlier were gone. Each step had a definite grace and purpose. When his right foot went down he swayed slightly to the right and when his left foot went down he went slightly to the left. Naruto's crying had stopped as he looked at Kyuubi's figure moving ever so slightly faster which each step and how the girl named Ryuu had stopped laughing. Naruto blinked then heard Ryuu scream as Kyuubi had bolted off running straight at Ryuu.

Ryuu almost had time to blink before she felt the fist in her gut breaking ribs; she almost had time to breath before blood spilt out of her mouth; she almost had time to stumble away before losing conciseness, almost but she didn't. Kyuubi moved and Ryuu fell to the ground eyes closed blood still in her mouth. Kyuubi turned around smirking and Naruto saw for the first time the face of the leader of the Bijou, cold, heartless, and it made a shiver run down Naruto's spine. The eyes were sharp and had a spark of insanity in them. Not enough to make you think he was insane but enough to make you back down if you thought you were going to fight him. He walked towards Naruto face slightly calming but that sway in his step never left. He was always ready for someone to jump out of the piles of tin and heaps of rust buckets. Naruto's instincts told him to run but he was still on his knees and wasn't able to think until Kyuubi was right next to him. Kyuubi got onto his knees and looked Naruto in the eyes and then brought him in close hugging him closely.

"I'm so sorry my Kit. So, so sorry," he whispered into Naruto's hair softly and sweetly. Naruto held him close not crying anymore but still in pain.

"Don't ever do that to me again! I…I thought you chose them…..over me."

"Never...never would I do that to you Kit."

Naruto sniffled, "You wouldn't?"

"Not in a million years," Kyuubi said kissing Naruto again, and Naruto smiled. Naruto looked at Ryuu's body and grew worried.

"Will she be okay?" Kyuubi nodded and lead Naruto away.

"When we get back to the base I will send some people to get her. I promise." Naruto nodded and Kyuubi stood up bringing Naruto with him. He put one arm around Naruto's waist. He walked pulling Naruto close the sway in his step gone one hand in his pocket smiling. Naruto tried and failed to fight down a blush that crawled to his face as he felt Kyuubi's hips against his. It was different. Kiba carried him on his back and always had a smirk because he could feel Naruto pressing into his back but this was more comforting, calmer. It didn't have Kiba's sense of constant action and strength, but it was softer and gentle while firm at the same time. Naruto decided he liked it at least as much as he liked Kiba carrying him and that was a good start. They walked through twist and turns Naruto never realized he took and smiled looking up at Kyuubi and got a confused look on his face looking closer swearing Kyuubi had a black eye, but he had never remembered Kyuubi being hit.

"Hey Kyuu?"

"Yeah Kit?"

"What happened to your eye?" Kyuubi chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry it's nothing major just my friend knocking sense into me. Now be on your best behavior here and try not to get into any fights okay? I don't know what I would do if someone would mess up your pretty little face," he said stopping and the hand that was in his pocket now cupped Naruto's left cheek caressing it. "I wouldn't be able to control myself if you were hurt." Naruto blushed leaning into the hand and nodded.

"I will do my best Kyuu."

"Oh and here call me fox okay? It's a code name so no one knows who I am besides a few people?"

"Of course fox I understand." Kyuubi smiled and kissed him again.

"Good cause we're back," he said turning the next corner back into the clearing and he held Naruto close and intertwined looking at everyone daring them with his eyes to challenge his sexuality and Naruto. No one said a word and most smiled knowing it was long in coming.

"Good you got him back you idiot," Shikaku said chuckling. Kyuubi gave him a smile and looked around.

"Miranda, you and Yuyu go get Ryuu. She's probably got a few broken ribs and is probably bleeding, she needs medical attention." They nodded and ran off to go get her. "Now everybody this is my kit. That is how you shall refer to him. Anything else such as weirdo, freak, fag, homo, pussy, wimp, idiot, greenhorn, newbie, new kid, slave, pack mule, or anything degrading that I have not mentioned will land you in I.C.U. thanks to me. Got it?" All nodded and looked extremely nervous to Naruto. "Now anyway we were discussing last time?"

"But sir…the kid…." One brave soul uttered and Kyuubi shot the guy a look that made him shrink back. "I..I think that you wouldn't want him to be scared of us and you because of what we were talking about!" he quickly said to save himself. Kyuubi thought about it for a while and nodded.

"You're right. Colt! Bring him to the rec room and stay with him someone else will fill you in." A tall lean man came out of the group. He had short brown hair and his eyes were a bright green that had Naruto short of breath as he led Naruto away to the underground room. Kyuubi not noticing Naruto's distress began to speak again. "So what were we discussing?"

"It had to do with the outbreak of violent murders on the lower south side," Shikaku reminded him

"Any leads?'

"We lost Nibi to them is all know and her last call in was she was going to help this girl who seemed to be the next target. The girl has gone missing and Nibi's body was found upstream earlier this week with no bullets in her just beaten to death." Kyuubi sighed, Nibi was one of their best hand to hand fighters for her to lose was almost unheard of.

"Well, at least they won't be able to make a move anytime soon she probably gave them a lot of damage in return," Kyuubi said pinching the brim of his nose.

"Yes I think your right, now the only problem is finding out whom and why. Kids are being murdered throughout the city, and a few have turned up missing. It is unnerving to see all of this happen. Most of the kids are mutilated and some have…things done to the body…I don't even want to think about it," Shikaku said on the verge of gagging.

"I know but we have to and we need to understand why. If not more children will die"

* * * * *

Kiba was just finishing his weight training when he smelled something funny. A new scent he hadn't smelled before near the door and he heard a knock. He got up from the chair he was sitting on and put the dumbbells down. He started walking to the door sniffing more. Another knock came it was louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said annoyed as he opened the door and right in front of him were two people clad in black. They wore a loose black hoodies with a red A on front and there jeans were black with red accents and clung tightly to them. "Hello?"

"Are you Kiba Inuzuka?" one asked.

"Who wants to know?" One looked at the other and nodded sending major red flags up in Kiba's head.

"May we come in?"

"Umm no not right now I'm kinda busy maybe another time," Kiba said trying to close the door but one stuck his foot in there and Kiba opened the door again.

"We insist you let us in," one out right demanded to Kiba. Kiba did the only thing he could think of; he slammed the door onto one of the guy's feet and ran into his weight room. He heard the door slam open and looked around grabbing the weight bar which, thankfully, only weighed about forty pounds with the weights off making it easy enough for Kiba to carry and swing. The two guys didn't take long to find him and he got in a fighting stance and they cracked there knuckles and smiled crookedly under their hoods.

"This is going to be fun," they said in unison.

* * *

"So it's decided," Kyuubi said, "We'll look for connections between a few of the missing children. We will also refrain from involving the authorities like usual. Not like they are any help anyway. We will also travel in pairs to follow any lead. No one is to be a hero; if these guys are bad enough to be able to kill Nibi then we have some serious professionals on our hands. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" all of the Biju said in unison.

"Good you're dismissed!" All of his teammates nodded and soon dispersed in every direction and only Shikaku had stayed.

"So you going to check on your little fox dude?"

"Of course…should I not?" Kyuubi asked confused.

"No you should its just funny seeing you whipped," Shikaku said almost laughing and Kyuubi sent him a go to hell look. "Aw that hurts Kyuu," Shikaku said in mock hurt, "but in all seriousness I'm crashing with you tonight. I don't like the little place I'm holed up in. Its not safe nor is it even dry."

"Is little Shikaku scared?" Kyuubi jokingly said and Shikaku looked him dad in his eyes.

"Someone killed Nibi and is killing kids all over the city and based on reports all over the world. These people have no sense of guilt or conscience. They are strong and merciless….damn right I'm scared," He said with a slightly faltering voice. "These people aren't like anybody we've faced before and yes they scare me very much, just as they should scare you and everyone here. It's not bad being afraid. It's what keeps us alive in this city."

"I know Shikaku, I know. We have to be brave though. I don't want other kids to die."

"Neither do I Kyuu. And I will gladly follow you into this but I just want you to know. Others won't be happy, and the overly confident will die."

"I know Shikaku, but I will do my best to keep anyone from dying."

"I know you will Kyuubi but that's what I'm worried about," he said pausing a minute before getting a look of realization. "Oh and Garaa is going to stay with us too"

"You won't keep me up with all of your fucking will you?" Kyuubi said laughing

"Oh no….I'll gag him nice and good with something" Kyuubi shuddered at the image imagining Naruto gagged. "Maybe you can gag him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing himself with you." Kyuubi fought down a minor blush and glared at Shikaku.

"No I am Naruto's!" Shikaku laughed at Kyuubi's reaction.

"Then maybe he can join too." Kyuubi blinked not having thought of that and actually liked the idea. Then without warning Shikaku smacked Kyuubi's butt and gave it a pinch making Kyuubi jump ten feet up in the air. "Hurry and go get him already so we can go."

"FRIENDS DO NOT MOLEST FRIENDS!!!!" Kyuubi shouted at Shikaku.

"It's not molestation if they like it," Shikaku said laughing and Kyuubi couldn't help but blush this time.

"Fuck you," Kyuubi said trying to get control back.

"Nah I rather fuck you," he said pinning Kyuubi to the ground and Kyuubi was split between pissed, turned on, and embarrassed. He was turned on and embarrassed for obvious reasons of being pinned to the ground with a horny Shikaku above him. He was pissed at two things. One he was leader and Shikaku should listen to him but it wasn't happening and secondly he was Naruto's but e didn't really think he could hold of Shikaku much longer.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was being held captive by colt. Or as he knew Colt, Shin. "Shin its over get off of me!"

"But I missed you so much foxy! You don't know what it was like without you!" Naruto growled pushing him off.

"YOU MISSED ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"Naruto let me explain!"

"Explain what? How it was all fake? How you never loved me? How you left me? What do you want to explain?!?"

"I want to explain ho-"

"How it wasn't your fault! How it was beyond your control!!" He yelled at Shin and he blinked.

"Actually yes that's right." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, not kidding, listen to me! When the day came for our date I was so excited. I finally really asked you out and you said yes. I admit you were young and most would call it wrong but I didn't care. I had you and it made me so happy. I bought roses, multiple dozens. All red and white and I even got you a stuffed toy…a small fox…just for you. But…on my way there…I was grabbed by the back of my suit. I was pulled into an ally with a knife to my throat. They wanted all my money which I gave to them. They took the flowers and laughed stomping on them….then they took the fox and asked who it was for. I lied and said my girlfriend. Then…they asked…where you were. I told them, "How the hell should I know?" They laughed and told me if they ever saw me with you…they would kill you…and make me watch…because you were a demon…who needed to be killed…or taken… and after they told me the stabbed the fox toy multiple times and laughed as I told them to stop. I knew they were serious though so…to protect you I didn't go…and I separated myself from you… I just wanted to keep you safe… that's all….." he dug into a small bag he had with him and handed Naruto a small stitched up fox and Naruto took it looking to him in confusion. "I kept it unable to get rid of it."

"Th…thank you," Naruto said in slight shock and hugged it close.

"No problem foxy. I want you to keep it even if it's too late to repair what we had I want you to have it to remember me."

"It is too late…but…I will keep it…thank you again," Naruto said quietly.

"It was nothing now they must be done by now let's go check." Naruto nodded and smiled as nick lead him back to the clearing and then he blinked at the sight he saw. Shikaku was on top of Kyuubi and Kyuubi was trying to tell him no as Shikaku groped every part of his body. Naruto looked at Shin who gritted his teeth. "He's betraying you. How fucking dare he?!" Naruto just looked at him and laughed. Kyuubi heard the sound and looked up.

"N...Naruto its not wha-" he was cut off by his own moan as Shikaku put his hand down his pants and grabbed his length and Naruto laughed harder.

"It's okay Fox. If Shikaku wants a turn I won't say no. But I get to have some fun with someone else too." Kyuubi was in bliss as Shikaku's skilled hand pumped slowly up and down and he nodded agreeing with Naruto's suggestion. Naruto smirk and walked behind a still pissed Shin and ran a hand down his chest and nibbled on his ear making Shin moan. Shikaku ran his hand down to Kyuubi's base playing with the curly pubes pulling on them slightly smirking at Kyuubi's arch and whimper. Naruto watched them and took off Shin's playing with his pink nipples pinching them harshly and Shin moaned louder. Shikaku began pumping with one hand and used his other hand to squeeze Kyuubi's ass hard leaving a bruise.

"D...damn so horny Shikaku," Kyuubi moaned out feeling the hand bruising his ass and the other squeezing his cock hard.

"It is a full moon Kyuubi," Shikaku said biting Kyuubi's chest licking up the blood that came out and Kyuubi moaned again.

"But I thought you wanted to kill during a full moon," Kyuubi said panting and then his claws dug into the ground as Shikaku ran his thumb over the head of Kyuubi's cock.

"I said I crave blood during the full moon. I can do that by killing or by this," he said biting down on the other side of Kyuubi's chest lapping up the blood. Kyuubi closed his eyes and leaned his head back moaning.

"Oh…the pleasure….fu…fuck Shikaku……so…so good," Kyuubi moaned arching and bucking into Shikaku's hand. Naruto smirked at his boyfriend's body being so easily pleasured and went further down tracing Shin's abs before going into his pants and grabbing hold of his cock as well. Shin moaned in bliss never thinking he would feel that hand like that again. Kyuubi just laid there not moving leaving his pleasure to Shikaku who pumped slowly and sent waves of pleasure up Kyuubi's spine and he moaned loudly and openly. Naruto chuckled put fingers to Shin's mouth and made him suck them as he pumped slowly and had his claws tickle the crown of his cock. Shikaku saw that and made Kyuubi do the same stopping momentarily taking off Kyuubi's pants and ripped off both their shirts and licked Kyuubi's wounds that were still bleeding slightly. Naruto licked his lips and remembered to try Kyuubi's blood one day as he pulled down Shin's pants and boxers at the same time. Getting on his knees still pumping Shin's cock, he put his face in Shin's ass licking up the crack making Shin shudder. He slowly made his tongue explore around shin's entrance licking on and around it but not entering his tongue. Shin moans and tried to thrust his ass back onto Naruto's tongue whenever he could but Naruto moved his tongue away each time playing with him.

"Naruto stop teasing me!" he moaned out as Naruto stuck his tongue deep in Shin's entrance making him moan louder, but it was drowned out by Kyuubi's moan as Shikaku pushed a finger into his hole slowly and kept pumping him. It had been a while since Kyuubi had done anything and Shikaku could tell from the tightness of his hole. He slowly pumped the finger in and out. Pumping Kyuubi faster and licked the bead of precum forming on the tip of Kyuubi's cock. Naruto smirked with an idea.

"Hey Shikaku! You get Kyuubi he gets me and I get Colt?" Shikaku looked up and smirked nodding liking the idea. Naruto got up dragging Shin by his balls over and then gets by Shikaku and Kyuubi. "I pump him you prep me okay?" Shikaku nodded again. He pulled down Naruto's pants and gasped. "Th..Th…the…."

"There is a tail I know get over it," Naruto said at Shikaku's surprise. Shikaku petted it for a bit before snapping out of it by Naruto letting about a low growl of impatience. He nodded again and didn't even bother with spit shoving a finger up Naruto's ass making him moan. Naruto bent down and began to suck Shin as one hand pumped Kyuubi and the other hand began to prep Shin. He moaned deep throating Shin as soon as he went down on his cock licking all around it. Shin moaned and bucked almost as wildly as Kyuubi bucked into Naruto's hand. Naruto felt Shikaku stretching him and from Kyuubi's whimpers of pain mixed with moans of pleasure could tell he was doing the same to him.

"Shhh fox It'll feel real good when my cock is in you so just relax," Shikaku said making Kyuubi blush even more before he gasped as Naruto let his nails play with Kyuubi's balls sucking Shin deeper into his throat making Shin's hands grip his hair. Shikaku kept poking and prodding with two fingers around Kyuubi's and Naruto's insides until Naruto closed his eyes and moaned loudly. "Ah there little fox dude?" Shikaku asked and Naruto nodded. Kyuubi moaned but looked confused until he felt two fingers brush against something in him causing him to lose control and cum all over himself Naruto and Shikaku. Shikaku took this chance to add a third finger to both Kyuubi and Naruto massaging and brushing their prostates while stretching causing Kyuubi's eyes to roll into the back of his head as Naruto kept pumping hm. Naruto on the other hand, had three fingers already in shin and added a fourth still looking for his spot and Shin moaned loudly. Shin wanting to return the favor did the only thing he could think of, he placed the soul of his heel onto Naruto's groin and rubbed slow but hard. Naruto moaned more and thrust his fingers deep in Shin making shin gasp and cum into Naruto's mouth. Naruto sucked it all up greedily loving the taste of Shin's cum. He soon released Shin's member from his mouth and removed his fingers. Kyuubi had already become hard again under Naruto's and Shikaku's skills and started loving the fingers in him until they were pulled out and he whined. "Aw shh little fox, I will replace them real soon with something else." Naruto stopped pumping and bent over and looked at Kyuubi and smacked his own ass winking. Kyuubi blushes and laid there unsure of what to do. Shikaku got Kyuubi on his feet. "You do this," He said grabbing Kyuubi's cock and placing the tip of it near Naruto's entrance and pushed Kyuubi in slowly. Kyuubi lost his mind and couldn't take it grabbing Naruto's hips and slamming him back while slamming his own hips forward moaning loudly. Naruto gave a yelp mixed with a moan not expecting Kyuubi to be this big. He seemed big in his hands but in his ass he seemed huge.

"Fuck Kyuu!" he shouted as Kyuubi slammed in more. Shikaku smirked at Kyuubi's willingness and then got behind him slowly pushing in moaning. Shin got on his knees and sucked Naruto into his mouth to return the favor Naruto did for him. Kyuubi moaned loudly not caring who heard when Shikaku got to the hilt trying not to move, but finding it difficult with Naruto's pulsing ass around his cock and his furry soft tail slowly massaging his abs. They were all motionless listening to the sucking and slurping sounds Shin made around Naruto's cock and Naruto's light moans. Kyuubi was the first to move unable to handle it and slammed into Naruto and pushing back on Shikaku moaning causing Naruto to arch moaning and Shikaku to move. Shikaku soon kept pace with Kyuubi's frantic pace. Naruto just moaned as Kyuubi pounded in and out of him and Shin bobbed up and down on his engorged cock.

"N…Naruto?" Kyuubi moaned out.

"Yeah Kyuu?"

"Does it feel this good every time?"

"No…sometimes it feels better," He responded to Kyuubi before he felt Kyuubi powerfully slam into his prostate and he screamed out in pleasure. Kyuubi smirks and continually slammed into the spot no want to be gentle with his new toy/boyfriend. Shikaku was going as fast as Kyuubi was meeting his hips every time he thrust them back but he was being gentler because Kyuubi was a first timer and he didn't want to hurt him. He did want some more blood however. He bit down on Kyuubi's neck making it bleed and licked up the blood that pulsed out eyes closed loving it. Kyuubi shuddered liking the biting but still seriously confused by it.

"Sometimes you freak me out Shi," He said slamming in at each word causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure each time. Naruto felt like he was being split in half by a jack hammer. Kyuubi was easily four inches wide and easily over a foot in length. It was the biggest cock he had ever felt in his life. Naruto always said its how you use it that matters not the size, but with something as big as Kyuubi's the guy could be doing horrible and Naruto wouldn't even know. He would be too busy trying to stay in one piece and trying to hold off cumming as long as he could. He could tell though Kyuubi had no idea how to use it but Naruto could only imagine the pleasure he would get when Kyuubi had experience. For now he was perfectly fine with Kyuubi's pounding. Kyuubi's pounding became faster, more frantic, and needier as Kyuubi felt his release coming. Naruto couldn't hold on any longer as Shin ran his tongue on the underside of Naruto's cock and he let Naruto's cock out of his mouth just in time to have Naruto explode all over his face. Naruto's walls had clamped down on Kyuubi on mid thrust causing him to scream out cumming deep in Naruto thrusting still to ride it out. Shikaku tried to hold it off as best he could in Kyuubi's rock hard tight ass but found it impossible as Kyuubi came to hold back any longer and he came in Kyuubi filling him past the brim making some cum drip out of Kyuubi's ass. Naruto wasn't satisfied though. He was full in the ass but he still hungered for cum he made Shin stand and winked at Shikaku who nodded and pulled out of Kyuubi a pool of cum splashing out of Kyuubi's ass. He got on his knees and opened his mouth licking Kyuubi's cock that had started to soften. Kyuubi moaned and almost instantly his cock became hard again. Shikaku stood on one side and Shin on the other side. Shin looked down and paled at the size of Kyuubi's cock wondering how Naruto took that until Naruto licked at his making him moan and his thoughts to stop abruptly. Shikaku slowly harden watching them and started to pump himself as Naruto opened his mouth wide only to be gagged by Kyuubi's and Shin's cocks slowly making their way down his throat. Shikaku could see the lump in Naruto's throat that was Kyuubi's and Shin's cock going down his throat. Shin's stopped a few inches before Kyuubi's did but both lumps moved up and down his throat both moaning Naruto's name. Shikaku saw Naruto's tongue at work coming out of his mouth tracing and circling the cocks. They both moaned loudly rubbing cocks together down his throat and Shikaku began to jack off faster, hand almost becoming a blur. Naruto sucked hard and long licking every side of both their cocks their heads never leaving the back of his throat and Kyuubi and Shikaku were amazed at how long he could hold his breath. He continued to suck and lap and swallow until Shin cried out cumming back down his throat coating the already saliva coated Kyuubi's cock in cum making Naruto suck harder and Kyuubi to cry out as he felt Shin pulsing against him he came and filled Naruto to the brim making his mouth leak cum as he tried to swallow it all. The sight alone made Shikaku cum his seed flying all over Naruto's body.

"Damn…that was hot," Shikaku said panting as Kyuubi panted falling back on his ass. Shin shakily stood upright as Naruto licked all the cum he could off his face and body groaning at the taste.

"N…Naruto…Shikaku…we...better get going. Kiba won't wait forever," Kyuubi said between pants and both nodded. Shin panted more sittng down.

"My turn to watch the base?" he asked.

"Yes Colt it's your turn. Don't mess anything up too badly," Shikaku said putting on his shorts and helping Naruto who couldn't stand without a limp. "Wow Fox you need to learn to take it easy he's probably bleeding pretty badly in his ass," Shikaku said worried for his smaller buddy.

"He'll be fine let's go already," Kyuubi said impatiently. Shikaku sighed and carried Naruto back to the car following Kyuubi there. Naruto felt his eyes getting heavy and slowly fell to sleep having a weird dream about the past.

_Naruto was slammed against the lockers and he heard something crack. 'Probably another rib,' he thought to himself. He could see Sasuke's face close to his._

"_Now maybe I can hear you better Na-ru-to," Sasuke dragged out his name as always when he was angry, "I thought you told me no. How stupid is that? To think that I heard you say NO to ME!" Naruto whimpered._

"_Sasu-"_

"_What did I tell you to call me in all public places?!?"_

"_B...Baby please I'm sorry we're at school and what if someone finds us?"_

"_I said we would do it behind the bleachers! No one would look there until gym, we'll be done before then. You though, as punishment for defying me, will stay there naked as I charge money to see the naked fox boy. Maybe I can sell your mouth, so horny guys can get sucked by you. Maybe I can have them pay to use you as a toilet or maybe spit on you. As for your ass and cock those are mine no matter the price but the rest of you is game for anyone…for a certain price. Wouldn't that be fun Na-Ru-To" Naruto was shaking from fear as Sasuke smirked._

"_Ba…baby don't please I won't defy you anymore! I am sorry you can do whatever you want just don't make me do that please!"_

"_Damn right you won't defy me anymore! AND I will do anything to you I want you're my property. Those bite marks on your neck and back prove your mine and I will do with you what I choose, which means, I will jack off watching others use your mouth and whatever other part of your body they choose to pleasure themselves!"_

"_LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!" They heard another voice call and they looked over and saw Kiba with his hands balled at his side, knuckles white. Sasuke smirked._

"_You won't do anything. You're too concerned that my little toy will get hurt," Sasuke said knee pressing into Naruto's ribs and Naruto almost screamed._

'_Yep broken ribs,' Naruto thought to himself. Kiba snarled, a sound Naruto had never heard from him._

"_I am fucking warning you SasUKE let go of my fox!"_

"_Last time I checked you gave him up, so he's not yours anymore." That was the final straw Kiba's fangs and claws grew at least an inch and he howled out a primal, ear splitting scream and attacked, his clawed hand landing in Sasuke's shoulder turning it as Sasuke screamed._

_* * *_

Another scream broke him out of his dreams and his house came into view in his mind. There was an explosion in Kiba's room. Then something flew out of the living room window. Naruto knew it must be dreaming still because it looked like a head…..with wires coming out of it. Then he heard the growl and scream again and he knew it wasn't a dream. Kiba was in trouble. Another explosion was set off and Naruto woke up in a cold sweat screaming. Kyuubi pulled the car over quickly.

"Kit what's wrong?!?"

"Ki…Kiba," Naruto said softly and both Shikaku and Kyuubi looked at him confused. Naruto didn't have time to explain as he sat in Kyuubi's lap and put the car into drive.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Kyuubi asked trying to get him off the wheel but Naruto would have none of it. He slammed on the gas peeling off the side of the road swerving dangerously into traffic. He was at least doing twice the speed limit in most places and he would swerve between traffic and run red lights. He had traded paint with several cars and with knocked off mirrors from others. A cop car got behind him once but got lost in the twisting paths Naruto took. Shikaku was mumbling some Buddhists prayers and Kyuubi was gripping the seat so hard his nails tore the seats upholstery. Kyuubi was scared for his life, which was saying something. No one's driving scared him, not even his own. They went a distance that, when obeying the speed limit, took thirty minutes to arrive at. Naruto took less than ten. He quickly got out the car and looked at the house. Its porch had collapsed upon itself, most of the roof was gone, no window was left intact, parts of the ground outside were on fire and the house was trying to catch with it, and lastly there were pieces of destroyed and splintered wood everywhere. Kyuubi got out shocked at what he saw. "Why aren't the cops here yet?"

"Anyone in hearing range is either out tonight…or dead."

"A few miles completely void of human life?" Kyuubi asked stunnded.

"Yes cause I can't hear anything," Naruto said taking off his hat he had been wearing this whole time allowing his ears to pop out of his hair.

"HE HAS FUCKING EARS TOO?!?" Shikaku screamed shocked. Kyuubi gave him a "shut-the-fuck-up" look and Shikaku fell silent. Naruto's brow knitted together confused. He was wrong. He did hear something. It was soft. A clicking noise. At first he thought it was a bomb but he shook his head. It was different than that. This was the type of clicking a car did when it wouldn't start right. Like something inside the rubble of his house was stalled. His ears twitched faster and located the sound. It was below him. He looked down and he screamed.

* * *

Weaver- Yeah yeah I love me the cliffhanger but no voting this time.

Seel; Please no killing people in anger out of how we have yet another cliffhanger. We have a contract any bodily harm that comes from reading this story is not our fault. This signifies as a verbal contract.

sasuke- WHY THE HELL AM I THE BAD GUY?!?

weaver- you seemed the most evil but you won't be the bad guy in all my stories....just most of them.

Sasuke growls-

Naruto- My ass still hurts damnit!

All laugh

Kyuubi- Well I'm not done yet come on -drags Naruto away-

Naruto- NOOO MY POOR ASS!!

weaver- well while Naruto's ass gets broken you'll have to wait for another chapter. BYE!


End file.
